Beauty and the Beast
by Dramatic Clovers
Summary: After receiving a letter from his father Harry sets out to a beautiful but sinister castle in the woods where a monster captures him and holds him against his will. Slash, HP/LV, DM/NL, GW/FW, SB/RL, PW/OW Character Death, incest, AU
1. Innocent

_I absolutely love fairy tales converted to yaoi stories! I'm always looking for them (with little success) and the thought struck me to write one. AU, again, I'm afraid. I ALMOST did a Harry/Severus, but this IS my favorite pairing…I've never found this before, but if I'm repeating someone, I apologize. XD This isn't exactly the same as the classic fairy tale._

After receiving a letter from his father he sets out to a beautiful but sinister castle in the woods where a monster captures him and holds him against his will. Slash, HP/LV Character Death, AU

Beauty and the Beast

_Chapter One_**Innocent**

The wind was harsh, and the rain was cold. James trembled, not knowing if he would live through this one. Lily and the children would worry for him, and he would never return. He'd die out here, in the middle of nowhere; unable to bring his children their gifts, and knowing he had failed them all.

He shivered under his thin coat, pulling it tighter around himself. He was about to give up and find a place to sit and await his doom when he saw a light up ahead. He walked towards it cautiously, wondering if it was another group of thieves. They might take the very clothes off his back when they found out he'd already been robbed once that night.

But he was in luck. A large castle appeared before him in a clearing. He hurried forward, hoping he could implore the man of the house to at least supply with him a compass so he could return home.

He knocked once, but no answer came. But James knew this was his only hope, so he pushed on the doors, and to his surprise, they opened.

It was dark inside. The light he had seen had come from the upper rooms, so he assumed whoever was home was upstairs, and hadn't heard his knock.

He looked around for a source of light and noticed a small candle. He reached for it, his fingers curling around the silver candlestick and picking it up. The stubby candle flared to life suddenly, making James gasp. He heard a footsteps running towards him at amazing speed, and looked up in time to see a flash of red eyes before everything went black.

Oooo0000oooO

"It's a letter! A letter from your father!" Lily exclaimed, rushing into their small kitchen where the children sat, eating their small breakfasts in their small clothes. Everything had gotten small since their fathers business had ended so horribly. He had heard news that the business was coming back, and had quickly set out to see for himself. He had been gone for a week now, and they had all been worried.

Harry and his two sisters stood, crowding around their mother.

"Was there a package with it, mother?" Harry's sister Helen asked eagerly. She and Harry's other sister, Hope, had both asked for jewelry and clothes when their father asked them what they wanted as gifts.

"I'm afraid not, my dears." Lily said, not noticing the way they both deflated in disappointment. Harry did, but he didn't care. He was just happy to hear from his father.

Lily opened the letter, smiling at her husband's messy handwriting. She flattened the paper and read. "'To my dearest family, Things are going so well down at the port. Even better then I had imagined. I cannot return just yet, and have no had time to buy any presents for Hope and Helen. Unfortunately this is not a letter just to give you good news. You see, I have to ask that Harry come to see me, to help me with my work. I will send for the rest of my lovely family as soon as possible. You can expect your gifts soon, my dears. Your father, James Potter.' Oh there are directions on the back of the letter. Well all right, you go pack, Harry, and I'll prepare you some food to take along. Oh I am so glad your father is doing well!"

Oooo0000oooO

Harry was excited. He was going to get to see his father, and get away from his dreadful sisters. They had both glared at him as he packed his things, as if they were being abused by not receiving their luxuries. 

They would get them, though, and be happy, and maybe he himself would be happy as well. He was returning back home, and if his love hadn't yet found another…

He wouldn't let himself think that yet, though. No, he had to concentrate on work until he father was on his feet again. And then maybe he could seek him out so they could finally get married.

Harry pulled out the letter once more and frowned at the small map. His father had written the letter on the back of a map so Harry would be able to find him. But these directions led into the forest, several miles away from the port. Perhaps his father had some sort of carriage to take him back and fourth between the port and where he was staying in the woods.

He was getting close now. He'd been walking for days, sometimes running just so he could get there sooner.

He stopped on the edge of the clearing, not believing his eyes. It was a castle. Far to big to be called a mansion. A beautiful one, and even bigger then the one they had stayed in while their business was thriving. It was surrounded by lush gardens of flowers and vegetables, and there were small ducks swimming around in a giant lake resting under a lovely willow trees.

But the castle seemed strangely sinister, and Harry felt uneasy. Why was his father staying in such a beautiful yet horrible place?

He walked towards it slowly but no one came out to greet him. Harry could not see any horses or carriages, and he felt himself growing uneasier with every step towards the giant castle.

Cats hurried away from his approach and the leaves of various plants brushed against him as he padded over soft grass.

He stepped up to the door that was three times taller then him and raised his arm, knocking three times. There was no answer. He frowned and grabbed the handles boldly, pushing them. They gave in, to his surprise, very easily, and he stumbled into a large entrance hall.

It was wonderful! The statues, the portraits, the large, marble stair case leading up to the towers above. There were more doors across from him only slightly smaller then the main one, and a small passage that seemed to lead down to the dungeons.

It was silent inside, and the sinister feeling all but over whelmed him. He turned to see a beautiful red rose, with a small card sitting on it on a small table. He walked over to it slowly, and picked up the card.

_You asked for a rose, and I have given it to you. In return, you will stay here with me, forever._

Harry felt a chill of fear run down his spine. He dropped the card, turning to flee from this horrible place, but he could go no where, because there was a tall man standing there, a cold, lipless smile on his face. He had no nose, just slits that flared as if inhaling his smell. His skin was chalky white and thick looking. But worst of all were his eyes, mere red slits that looked at him closely.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, young Harry Potter. This is now your home."

Oooo0000oooO

"Monster!" Harry wailed as the snake like creature carried him up the marble stairs. He acted as if Harry weighed nothing at all. His body was cold and hard, and Harry wanted nothing more then to get away from it. "Put me down! Where is my father? What have you done with him, you beast?"

But the monster wasn't talking. He calmly carried Harry, ignoring the boy's words and struggles. When he got to the very top he stopped in front of a large portrait of a wide woman. Harry gasped when he saw her look down at him then at the master, frowning. She adjusted her pink dress as the beast hissed something at her. The picture swung open like a door and the monster walked inside.

It was a brightly lit common room. Red and gold colors decorated the room, and comfy couches sat in front of the big fireplace. There were two staircases leading up on either side of the room.

"This is your area." The beast said, his voice like a hiss as he dropped Harry on the floor. "The left stair case leads to your bedroom. The right leads to a bare room that you may furnish how you wish." He turned and without another look back left the room and shut the door behind him.

Harry got to his feet slowly, looking around the room. He walked past the fireplace and peered out of one of the large windows. He was very high up. So much for trying to jump out the window.

He turned around and glanced at a portrait of a man hanging near by. He scratched his nose and looked away from Harry broadly. Harry blanched at him. A moving picture? This place was magic, and magic was evil. This monster was evil! This whole damned castle was evil!

And strangely cheerful. Why would a monster want pretty colors and nice things around him? He walked towards the left staircase and stepped upwards, wondering what his bedroom looked like. He opened the door and found it was red as well, with a large four-poster bed. There was a desk, and a trunk at the end of the bed. And next to the desk sat a snowy white owl on a perch that looked at the curiously.

"Hello there." He said, patting her head gently. She closed her eyes in contentment. Harry noticed another card on the desk and reached down, picking it up.

_Her name is Hedwig. You may use her to send letters to your family. Paper and quills are in the desk._

Harry frowned. This monster was being strangely nice to him. He could tell his family what had happened. But that would only scare them, and send them into despair. He couldn't tell them what had happened until he knew what his fate was. Perhaps his father was behind this somehow, and everything would be solved quickly.

He turned to his trunk and froze. There was the rose he had seen earlier, with another card. But it hadn't been there before.

Magic.

He picked up the card with shaky fingers.

_Dinner is at eight sharp. Dress nicely. I will arrive for you at seven fifty. Keep the rose, it is yours._

Harry picked up the flower and sniffed it. It smelt wonderful. He walked over to the window and pushed it open, inviting in the summer breeze. He raised his hand to throw the rose out then stopped. He looked at it again and smiled sadly.

He had told his father he wanted a rose. It was a beautiful rose, too. He sat it down on his desk and began to go through the trunk of clothes.

Oooo0000oooO

Harry couldn't quiet understand how bizarre this whole thing was. His thoughts were almost always on his father, straying only every now and then to think about his mother and sisters. Not once did he worry for his own safety. He knew he had to stay here at least long enough to find out his fathers fate. How could he escape and leave his father to die?

They clothes were all very strange. Vibrant colored fancy shirts and dress pants. The kind he had worn to his father's social parties before his merchant business had ended so horribly. He didn't think they suited his new, nearly man body.

He frowned at his reflection in a mirror in the common room as he waited for the monster. He would move the mirror up to his bedroom, maybe, and see if any of the other outfits looked better, though he somehow doubted it.

The door swung open, making Harry jump. He turned to see the monster, looking even uglier then he remembered, standing there waiting for him calmly. Harry stepped forward and the monster held out his arm. Harry frowned at it, considering trying to break it but a sharp glare from the beast stopped that thought. He took his arm with a sigh.

"Will you tell me where my father is?" Harry asked, not expecting an answer. He wasn't disappointed, and the beast kept his lipless mouth shut, walking Harry down the steps slowly, unhurried.

Harry's stomach ached at the sight of the wonderful food when they went through the doors he'd seen earlier in the entrance hall. It took him a moment to tear his eyes away and look around at the giant hall before him. It was decorated with yellows and golds, red and greens, blues and silvers. And when he looked up he gasped, seeing a sky at sunset, with pinks and oranges scattered around _moving_ clouds.

He was brought back to reality by the beast, who pointed to a seat at one end of the table. Harry expected him to take the other end, but instead he sat at Harry's right.

"Shouldn't you sit at the end? It is your home." Harry said, frowning as the monster pulled out the chair.

"You are the guest." The beast said in that hissing tone of his. 

_More like hostage._ Harry thought bitterly as he sat down and the monster pushed him in.

Harry ate slowly, only doing so because he was so hungry. And he needed to stay healthy incase he needed to escape. He didn't think the monster had poisoned it. Harry was sure he had much more entertaining ideas of killing people.

Neither one of them tried to make conversation, and when Harry put his fork down the monster stood and Harry stood as well, and he was taken back up to his room once more in silence.

Oooo0000oooO

Harry was surprised to find his clothes washed and folded neatly on his the next morning. He had stayed awake for hours in his bed before succumbing to exhaustion. Had the beast come in his room in the middle of the night and taken care of his clothes? Or was it more magic?

He got up and took care of his morning needs before walking down the stairs to his common room.

What was he supposed to do now? Sit around and do nothing until the monster came again? He glanced over at the table next to him and jumped. A card sat waiting, this time propped up against a blue rose. He picked up the card and read.

_I will come at eight for you to eat breakfast, and then we will retire to the library to study until lunch._

Harry blinked at the card. He glanced at the clock and saw it was nearly eight already. What did the monster mean by 'study'? He bit his lip, frowning down at the card. Well, a library sounded fun. He'd be able to look at some books, and maybe the monster would tell him where his father was if he went along with his plan.

He picked up the rose, which had the thorns removed from it. He smelled it, wondering where in the world the monster had gotten a blue rose. Probably more magic.

He took the rose upstairs and went to set it on the desk with his other red rose. He paused, picking up the red rose and looking at it. It hadn't wilted at all, even though he'd left it out of water all night. How was that possible? Had it been replaced in his sleep as well?

He sat the two roses down on the desk and turned to walk down the stairs once more, hearing the clock chime eight. He gasped when he saw the beast in his door way.

"I told you to be waiting at eight." He hissed.

"I-I took the rose upstairs." Harry said. "I'm sorry." He looked away from that awful red glare.

"Be on time from now on." He snapped, turning and walking away. Harry hurried after him.

"Did you come in my room last night?" Harry asked.

"I am a gentlemen, I would not come in your room while you slept." The beast replied. Harry sighed. Then who had cleaned and folded his clothes? Did the monster have servants?

He looked up at the back of his pale, bald head. Oh how much he wanted to scream at the monster, but he doubted it would do any good. For now he'd just have to go along with the monster and bid his time. The awful creature would pay if he had done something to his father.

Harry would make sure of that.

_Yeah, it's weirdly long, huh? I think all the chapters will probably be like that. No idea how long the story will be as of yet._


	2. It's Magic

_Duchess Ravenheart – Nah, he didn't abandon him. Don't fret!_

_The Lady Morana – Tsk tsk, on the computer on Easter. Harry is probably sixteen, seventeenish. Fairly young. Thanks for the review!_

_Thanks for the reviews, guys. I guess no one has attempted this before, which is kind of surprising. But hey, at least I can introduce something new, then!_

_Chapter Two_ **It's Magic**

Harry watched the monster as he searched the many bookcases silently. Harry had no idea what he was looking for, but every now and then he would pick up a book and set it on a table across the room from Harry. Harry decided to gather his courage and stood up, going over to the table. He picked up the book on top; a dusty black leather one. There was no title on the front, but when he turned it to the side and saw that it was called 'Magic for Beginners'. The other books had similar titles on their spines. Harry couldn't quiet believe that the beast was gathering these books. Was he expecting him to read them?

Magic was evil, but only because evil people used it. Or did it corrupt people and make them evil? He didn't really know, but he didn't see the harm in going along with the beast until he was able to escape.

He looked up and saw the beat watching him curiously. Harry looked back down and sat down in front of the books, wondering if he would simply read them or if there would be some sort of instruction.

The beast sat down across from him when he had added the final book and pulled out one of them, handing it over. It was a book about hand movements. Harry opened it to the first page and the beast waited silently.

Harry glanced up at him then down and began to read slowly, his voice shaky with uncertainty.

He read the first chapters of several books, not taking in any of it and simply trying to appease the beast. He didn't see why any of this should have any importance to him. He didn't want to use magic. He didn't want to become one of those evil wizards that did awful things to people for no reason other then their own amusement. Maybe this was how the beast got his kicks. Making evil wizards and sending them back to their families. But he couldn't do that to Harry.

The beast stood when he finished the first chapter of the sixth book and Harry rose with him, walking behind him patiently to the Great Hall where they sat and ate the food. For the first time Harry wondered who made the food. Did the monster have servants, or was this magic as well?

When they stood up to leave Harry expected to be taken back to the library, but instead they went out onto the bright grounds. Harry watched as the small animals and even the flowers seemed to shy away from the beast as he walked past them. They went around the back of the castle and the beast picked a book up off a bench and held it out to Harry. Harry opened it and found it full of different kinds of plants, and what they did, and what they were used for.

He frowned and sat down, looking at the pictures, which would move occasionally, whether to blow in the wind or wave at him, or even blow raspberries at him. He smiled slightly and when he looked up, he saw the beast watching him intently. He swallowed, hoping the man hadn't noticed he wasn't reading anything.

They got up and left before the sun went down, Harry taking the book inside with him. This time they went down to the dungeons.

Harry sat at a desk, sweating over a book while he tried to throw different ingredients together. It didn't work very well, but the monster made no comment as he corked a vile of the potion. When Harry looked back down at his cauldron, it was empty. How strange.

After that Harry washed up and they ate dinner in silence once more. Then he was taken back up to his room and the door was shut.

Harry sighed in frustration and fell back against one of the couches. He pushed some hair from his face and looked up at the ceiling. What had that all been about? Why was the monster doing all this?

Harry sat up. The monster was taking care of him. Teaching him, feeding him, clothing him, even giving him a warm place to sleep. It made no sense at all. What was he getting in return? He probably thought Harry would be some sort of loyal slave after it was all said and done. That he would follow his orders obediently and use magic against the people. He, for some reason, saw that potential in him.

It infuriated Harry. Did that monster honestly think he was capable of such a thing? No, he would not be used! He was not a toy.

That bastard would pay for trying to use him!

Oooo0000oooO

Harry turned away from the yellow rose next to him the next morning. He was still in his night things, and was staring into the fire. He didn't even glance at the card. He didn't care. Let the monster be angry. He wouldn't be used!

The door opened an hour later and the beast's eyes narrowed as he took in Harry's appearance.

"Why aren't you dressed?" He demanded. Harry snorted.

"I'm not going with you." He replied crisply. The beast's next move startled Harry, and he yelped as he picked him up and carried him off, up towards his bedroom. Harry struggled, but it was no use. The monster was far too strong.

Harry was thrown onto his bed and before he could jump back up the monster leaned against him. He reached around Harry and shredded his clothing. Harry's eyes widened in terror as he was stripped. Was the monster going to violate him?

He started to struggle harder, but the beast had pulled away, and a pile of clothes was dumped on his lap. "Dress!" The beast snapped. Harry blinked up at him, his eyes still wide and his breath still labored from his panic.

Oooo0000oooO

"Aren't I heavy?" Harry had shoved his clothes on messily and was now being carried bridle style down the stairs, as he refused to walk himself.

The monster didn't answer, and just kept walking. He dropped him into the chair and sat down at his right. Harry crossed his arms stubbornly and refused to eat, watching the monster take small bites.

When he had finished he stood and picked Harry up once more, taking him up to the library. He dropped him on the couch and pushed a book in his hands. Harry tossed it aside carelessly, and the beast hissed.

"You will read it!" He snapped, red eyes flashing angrily. Harry glared at him stubbornly.

"I won't." He said back, very calm. The monster looked as if he was about to strike Harry but instead he stood, grabbing him by the back of his shirt this time and carried him up the stairs once more. He threw the boy into his room.

Harry dragged himself off the floor and rushed towards the door. It was slammed in his face and he beat against it, cursing loudly.

His shirt was ruined now. But he didn't care. He ripped it off, then ripped off his pants as well and stormed around the room angrily, shattering mirrors and kicking chairs.

"I WON'T LET YOU DO THIS TO ME!" Harry screamed.

Oooo0000oooO

Harry glared up at the moon, which taunted him with its bright freedom in the sky. He was sitting in the window of his common room, with a pair of night pants on now and nothing else. The beast hadn't come back even to feed him, and Harry was beginning to think he would waste away in this room. Maybe there were other people in other rooms, their decaying bodies resting on a couch or bed, never to be found again. He shivered.

"Oh dear."

Harry's heart practically jumped out of his chest and he spun around. There was no one there. He blinked in surprise. Had he imagined it?

"Is anyone there?" Harry called out. He looked over as the small ornamental tea set began to shake. Harry gasped as the teapot began to glow and suddenly a woman was standing next to the table. She was round and fair skinned, with brown eyes and bright red hair. He stared at her.

"You've really made a mess, haven't you?" She said, bending to pick up a fallen chair, the broken leg snapping into place without her touching it.

"Wh-who are you?" Harry said nervously.

"Oh I'm Molly, dear. Molly Weasley." She smiled. "Nice to meet you."

"M-Molly, how did you get here?" Harry sunk down into one of the repaired chairs in shock.

"I'm the tea pot during the day, dear. I've been waiting for you to go to bed sense sundown, but you're pretty stubborn, aren't you honey?"

"I-I didn't break any of your friends, did I?" Harry asked, eyeing the broken vase on the floor.

"Oh no dear, I'm the only one staying in your room right now. I go off and see my family when I'm done cleaning." She said, repairing a torn painting that glared at Harry menacingly.

"I-I don't understand. Does he keep you trapped here?" Harry whispered.

"Oh no, dear! The master of the house offered to let us go, but we didn't see the use in leaving, as we turn to objects in the day light. We're better off here, really."

"Did he do this to you?" Harry's heart leaped. "Do you think my dad is like that too? Could you try and find him?"

"Oh no dear." Molly frowned sadly. She walked over and pulled a chair up, sitting across from Harry. "The master didn't do this to us. The bitter wizard Albus Dumbledore turned him into what he is, along with us." She said sadly. "The poor master. He turned the man away when he wanted to come in from the rain. But Dumbledore was a horrible man, who fed off others youth to stay alive."

"Was?" Harry whispered.

"The master…well he wasn't to happy when he became what he is. So he hunted Dumbledore down and killed him. The only life the master ever took, and he feels awful about it. But now he is stuck like this." She smoothed her dress, shaking her head sadly. "I imagine he brought you here because he is lonely during the day when we can't talk to him. But you obviously aren't happy here."

"He isn't exactly easy to get along with, and he hasn't told me any of this!" Harry cried.

"The master was never very social, poor dear. His family died when he was young. He doesn't know how to act around someone as lovely as you." She smiled and Harry blinked in surprise.

"I am not lovely. My sisters are the pretty ones."

"Oh no, dear! You are very beautiful. And I think my dear master was a bit surprised when someone like you walked into his castle." She smiled gently and Harry blushed, looking away.

"I have been just awful to him." He admitted.

"It wasn't your fault dear, you didn't know." She patted his leg then got up. "Now go to bed, you look tired." She shooed him off up the stairs.

Oooo0000oooO

Harry danced around the room happily as he placed the purple rose on top of the yellow one that he had taken up stairs. The beast had not given up on him; he sent another card informing him of lessons and breakfast the next morning. Harry dressed quickly but nicely and hurried down the stairs several minutes early, waiting.

The beast looked surprised but pleased that Harry was there, waiting for him. He nodded and turned to walk away when Harry thought of something. He didn't know his name!

"Excuse but…." The beast turned around, looking as if he was ready for a fight. "What is your name?" Harry watched red eyes widen.

"My name is…Voldemort." He said, his voice laced with confusion.

"That is a very nice name. Mine is Harry." He said and beamed at Voldemort, who gave a small, lipless smile in return. He looked uncertainly at the boy and Harry just laughed.

_Okay, I made Dumbledore evil. Sorry! He was just a good name to use for Voldemort's enemy. I'm not a Dumbledore basher! Read Extended Vacation and you'll see! XD Yes, the tea pot is very Disney of me, and there will be more servants in the future!_


	3. The Man

_The Lady Morana – I see why you would give him a tail, but he's actually a snake-monster, not a wolf-monster. XD He looks just the same as in the books. I should have made it a Remus/Harry, huh? Oh well!_

_Duchess Ravenheart – The wardrobe turns into something too? I haven't watched the movie in a while. XD_

_Gravidy – Can't let them men control you, right girlfriend? High five! XD_

_Your guys's (that's a word in my world, damn it) reviews were hilarious this time around. Thank you all so much! You made me laugh out loud a few times. XD Everyone is liking the evil!Dumbledore it seems, too. _

_Chapter Three_ **The Man**

"Voldemort?" Harry said, looking up at the man as he prowled his many bookshelves, looking for one he wanted Harry to read.

"Yes Harry?" The man hissed. Harry smiled. He had grown fond of the hiss in the man's voice over the past few weeks. It made him special.

"I was wondering…"

"Oh you are always wondering something, aren't you? What would you like me to tell you now?" Voldemort abandoned his book search and walked towards the smiling boy.

"Well it is a nice day. Can we go sit in the garden early today?" He asked softly, and then looked down. It was the first time he had asked Voldemort for something, and he was hoping it wouldn't seem rude. He already did so much for him.

Voldemort's hairless eyebrow went up. "You wish to enjoy the day?" He said.

"Yes please." He smiled, looking back at the monster, who gave him a helpless look.

"Well you have been working hard. A break today wouldn't hurt you…"

"Thank you!" Harry shot up happily, bouncing on his feet. Voldemort smiled a bit, eyeing him warily then turned and walked him out of the library and down to the kitchen first. Harry looked confused until he saw Voldemort was gathering food for them and then he smiled and started to help.

"We'll need a blanket, too!" Harry said excitedly. Voldemort nodded and summoned and red and white checkered blanket and Harry hugged it to his chest happily. "It looks just like my mothers picnic blanket." He said, stroking the fabric with a soft caress. The monster frowned.

"Come along Harry." He said. Harry nodded and walked after him once more. They arrived outside; he walked over to the willow tree and spread the blanket out under it, crawling between the hanging vines and sat down against the trunk. He smiled at two parent ducks walking their babies away from the commotion.

Voldemort sat across from him and put the basket between them.

"Is there something bothering you, Harry?" He asked quietly.

"Well…I was wondering about your family." He said softly.

"They were killed when I was a young man." Voldemort said softly. "My mother, father, grandfather, and uncle." He added. Harry nodded. Just like he had been told.

"Have you always lived in the castle?" He asked, looking up at Hogwarts.

"No, only since I was about twenty or so. I was cursed several years after I moved into it and have lived here sense." He said. "It used to be a school, but the muggles chased all the wizard children off and it was abandoned."

"Muggles?" Harry asked.

"People who aren't magical. The town's people don't like me very much, but I'm too powerful for them to chase off. Though they can get creative in their attempts to be rid of me." He smirked and Harry laughed softly.

"How old are you, Voldemort?" Harry asked quietly.

"Nearly sixty." He said quietly.

"You don't look very old to me." Harry said immediately.

"Old, no. Hideous, yes. Besides, the curse makes me ageless." He shrugged and Harry nodded. He couldn't help but think that Voldemort wasn't that hideous…

"Dumbledore really hated you, huh?" He said, and realized his mistake immediately. The beast's eyes flared.

"Who spoke to you?" He roared.

"N-no one, I-" Harry said, frightened. He pressed back against the tree harder.

"Don't lie to me!" Voldemort flung the basket of food into the lake near by and the ducks fled. He growled when Harry said nothing and ripped the blanket from under him, tearing it.

Harry let out a loud sob and the monster froze. "Just leave, Harry." He growled are a moment of staring at the crying boy.

Harry sniffed and stood up, running for the monster, still in tears. Voldemort watched him hurry into the castle and realized he had just ruined Harry's free day.

Oooo0000oooO

Voldemort watched Harry's sobbing form on his bed. He was clutching his pillow to his face and didn't appear to have noticed him come in. The boy had been so kind, and he had reacted in such anger to him. No one deserved anger for being curious. He was a firm believer that 'Curiosity killed the cat' was a bunch of bull shit, and yet he had proved the statement true that day.

He moved forward slowly. He had to comfort the boy. He had to show him his was sorry. He gently placed his hand on his shoulder, thinking what to say and Harry jumped and gasped, jerking away.

Voldemort's hand shot back and Harry stared at him with wide eyes. Frightened eyes.

He turned and hurried out without looking back.

Harry leaned back against the bed and stared up at the ceiling. What felt like hours later but might have been only minutes he heard the beast calling him from downstairs.

Harry got up and walked down them slowly. He looked at the man who had his red eyes focused away from him.

"Pack your things." He said quietly.

"You're sending me away?" Harry demanded, tears filling his eyes again.

"Just go pack, Harry." The monster hissed.

"I'm sorry! I'll do anything to stay. I won't ever ask you another question!" Why did he suddenly want to stay? He had wanted to leave so badly not that long ago.

The beast looked at him, surprised. "You wish to stay?"

Harry nodded wiping tears from his eyes. "Of course I do. I want to stay here with you." He said with a small smile.

The beast smiled back with that tiny, uncertain smile of his. "Even after I got so angry at you?"

"Of course!" Harry cried and moved forward, wrapping his arms around the snake man. Voldemort blinked then reached down and put his arms around Harry's shoulders.

"Of course…" The beast said quietly. "Have you done anything with your second room yet, Harry?" He asked.

"No. I didn't really know how to decorate it…" Harry replied, pulling away from the monster. He immediately wished he hadn't.

"You simple have to ask for it, and it will appear." He answered and Harry's eyes widened.

"Really?" He said.

"Of course. Come, let's go decorate." He smiled and Harry nodded happily. They walked up the stairs on the right and Harry stepped into the bare room. He looked around a moment then turned to Voldemort, frowning.

"Just say it, Harry." Voldemort said and Harry nodded.

"I want the window to be bigger." He said. There was stillness for a moment then the window expanded. Harry laughed as sunlight flooded into the room. "I want the walls to be all different colors!" He cried. He gasped as the walls began to change colors slowly, rotating the colors of the rainbow in a random pattern. He laughed.

"I want the floor to have a green rug!" He said, watching in delight as the floor grew soft and turned the color of grass. He walked over to the window and looked out it. "I want the curtains to match the carpet." He smiled and stroked the soft curtains as they appeared across the window.

"Now you have to furnish it." Voldemort said, leaning against the wall and watching Harry with amusement in his eyes.

"I want a black couch over there." He pointed, and a couch appeared. "I want a fireplace there; with pictures of my family. Moving pictures! And I want a picture of Voldemort on the wall over there. And a book shelf with all my favorites over there." He beamed as the things he asked for appeared. Voldemort sat down on the couch and watched as a coffee table appeared under Harry's command.

"Why a picture of me?" He asked quietly.

"Because I want to be able to see you any time." Harry said.

"You can do that without a picture, Harry." He said softly and Harry beamed at him. How was it possible that he made this boy so happy?

"This room is nice." He said, sitting down next to Voldemort and pressing close to him.

"It suits you very well." Voldemort agreed and Harry laughed. "Perhaps we will have lessons here from now on." He said thoughtfully.

"Really?" Harry said, his eyes wide with innocent delight. Voldemort nodded.

"Anything for you, Harry."

_This is a pretty short chapter, but I think that was a good cut off point._


	4. James' Baby

_Duchess Ravenheart – Actually, three weeks have past. It was them doing their little study and food routine over and over, and it was a bit to boring for me to write, so I skipped it and summaries it. During that time Harry was getting more comfortable with the beast._

_The Lady Morana – XD Well Harry doesn't sleep in the room, so I think he'll be okay. And isn't that the million dollar question? Where is James Potter?_

_Xelena – Not really going to go into how the curse works, but most of you can kind of figure out what'll happen to Voldemort and Harry if you in the ol' fairy tale. I will be following the main plot slightly, but the story will continue beyond the sending of the fairy tale, alright? And are you so sure Voldemort got him? _

_Emriel- Oh I'm glad! And it's all right; I've got a few stories I haven't touched in ages. I'm so lazy!_

_I'm extending this story past my six chapters plus epilogue. I have so many ideas. This is turning out less and less like the fairy tale as I go along, but oh well! I've now made it seventeen chapters long, so I extended it by ten chapters. That's all the news for now! Thanks everyone for your reviews, you are great!_

_Chapter Four_ **James' Baby**

Harry woke the next morning and heard the birds outside chirping and singing happily. He smiled widely, feeling like a princess waking up for a moment. He yawned widely then slowly sat up. He saw a pink rose and a card on his nightstand and smiled wider, picking them both up. He smiled the rose for a moment then read the card.

_Today my beauty, we will see what you can do._

Harry laughed and jumped out of bed. He set the rose with the others. Not even the first one had begun to wilt. He dressed quickly and hurried down the stairs, seeing the beast waiting for him.

"Morning!" He said happily.

"Good morning, Harry." Voldemort said. He took Harry's arm and led the boy down for breakfast.

When they had eaten they went outside and Voldemort took him into a small vegetable garden. Harry looked at the little green tomatoes and the bright peppers fondly then sat down on a bench next to the snake man.

"Today, Harry, we're going to do a spell." Voldemort said. Harry nodded excitedly and Voldemort held up his hands. He slowly showed Harry how to move his hands and pronounced the word carefully.

"But it didn't do anything." Harry said, looking around as if to make sure nothing had changed.

"It will when you do it quickly, Harry. Try it." He nodded at Harry, who looked hesitant. Harry raised his hands and quickly mimicked the man's movements, and to his surprise a rose appeared.

"Very good, Harry." He said. Harry picked up the red rose and looked it over carefully. He gasped when it crumpled in his hands and turned to dust.

"Oh no! Did I ruin it?"

"No, Harry. Magic is very touchy." Voldemort said simply. They began to do other spells, mostly flower ones and then it was time for lunch.

"So are all the roses I have magic?" Harry asked before he pushed the fork into his mouth.

"In a way. They were all grown here, but the plants have a spell on them to color them, as well as keep them fresh." Voldemort explained. "I'll teach you how to do it sometime."

"Why do you always give my roses?" Harry asked quietly.

"It is your favorite flower, is it not?"

Harry set his fork down. "Yes, but how do you know that?" He whispered and Voldemort sighed.

"I have my ways, Harry. Can you not simply be happy?"

"I am happy. I like being here." Harry said, picking his fork up again but didn't eat. "I've learned a lot."

"About what?" Voldemort leaned back in his chair and smirked and Harry blushed, not liking being put on the spot so suddenly.

"About magic. About appearances….and about myself." Harry said quietly, pushing hair from his face. He put a bit of fish into his mouth as an excuse to stop talking.

"What is it you learned about yourself?" Voldemort said. He was very patient as Harry took a long drink from his glass.

"I've learned that I'm not as good as people have always thought I was. But I've also learned that I…."

"Yes, Harry?"

"I've also learned that I might be terribly allergic to this fish."

Oooo0000oooO

"It is my fault. It was a rare fish from a different continent. I didn't even think that it might harm you." Voldemort said, pacing Harry's bed.

Harry groaned, closing his eyes. The pacing was making him feel sicker. "You couldn't have known. I'll be all right. Just need to let it pass." He sighed and opened one green eye, seeing a blurry Voldemort standing at the end of the bed, watching him.

He reached for his glasses and slid them on. Voldemort had moved closer.

"I appreciate this."

"Molly will be able to care for you soon." He said quietly.

Harry frowned. "You found out I knew?" He said sadly.

"You made it rather obvious, didn't you? But I don't blame either one of you. I should have told you sooner. I just…" He sighed, sitting down on the bed. "I just wanted you to stay because you wanted. Not because you feel pity for me." The snake man jumped when Harry wrapped his arms around him from behind. Harry hugged him tightly, pressing himself against Voldemort's back.

"I was upset at first, but I am glad I came. This last month has been the best of my life. I feel like a princess that was brought into another world." He smiled and pulled away.

Voldemort smiled back at him, then saw the sun was down. "I will go get Molly" He said, standing up. He walked from the room swiftly and Harry sighed, leaning back against his pillows.

Oooo0000oooO

"Oh my, he's very handsome." Harry's eyes snapped open at the sound of a young girls voice. He found himself looking into brown eyes similar to Molly's. "Oh! You're awake! Such pretty eyes!" She cried.

"What's going on?" Harry said, rubbing his eyes.

"You fell asleep after I gave you some medicine, dear. I am sorry about my daughter. I brought her up here to knit. She has a big mouth, I'm afraid." She shot the girl a glare and the girl looked down at her lap.

"I'm sorry, mother."

"You have a daughter?" Harry said, sitting up. "She looks rather young…"

"We don't age, just like the Master." The girl said, shrugging. She didn't sound bitter. "I'm Ginny. The only Weasley daughter." She huffed and Harry blinked.

"There are boys?" He said and Molly and Ginny laughed.

"Yes, dear, a lot of boys Just down stairs, in fact." Molly said and Harry jumped out of bed.

"May I meet them?" He said excitedly. Molly nodded and Harry dashed down the stairs.

"Well he seems better. "Ginny said, smiling at her mother before she returned to her knitting.

Oooo0000oooO

Harry stopped on the second to last step shyly, looking at the boys before him. Well, some of them were boys. One looked to be about his age, but a bit taller, and there were two twins, and three older boys. The one his age was beating one of the older ones at chess who was pretending not to be nervous about it. The twins were prowling around the game board hissing, "Don't mess up, Percy!" and "Oh Percy, better not make that move!"

Another one of the older boys, this one with scandalous long hair, waved the twins off with a laugh. "Leave him alone! He doesn't need to feel worse about losing!"

"Oh shut up, Bill!" The one called Percy bitched.

It was the final boy, sitting on the couch and petting a kitten Harry had never seen before, that noticed him first.

"Oi, it's the master's guest!" He cried, gaining his brothers attention. All six flaming red heads turned to him and Harry's face went red quickly from the attention. Mortified, he gave a small wave, and all of them waved back with similar small, nervous waves.

"What's your name?" Percy said, happy to get away from the chessboard. He pushed his glasses up on his nose and looked at Harry closely. Harry swallowed.

"H-Harry." Was the reply. He suddenly wished Voldemort were there; at least to introduce him. What could these boys possibly think of him?

And then, quiet suddenly Harry's wish came true and Voldemort was pushing the door open, looking determined. He shot the boys a fiery look that had them all cowering and a red headed man that was going bald was running after him, trying to calm him down while shooting the boys an angry look. He must have been their father.

"Harry." Voldemort put his hands on Harry's shoulders, drawing his attention to him. Harry looked up at the man and blinked, surprised. "Harry, what's wrong?" Again he shot an angry look at the six boys and Harry blinked again.

"Nothing! They didn't do anything! I was just nervous! How did you…?" He let the question trail off. He had no idea what had even just happened.

"Magic…that's all. Just magic." Voldemort said, frowning. "Why did you want me here if they did nothing? Why were you so upset?"

"I wanted you to uhm…introduce me?" Harry felt like a small child, and very stupid. One of the twins realized he wasn't going to die and began to snicker but feel silent from a look from both his father and one of his older brothers.

"Well Harry." Voldemort put a hand across his back and turned him around to face the group of red heads. "This is Ron, Percy, Fred, George-" He was pointing to each boy as he saw them but the twins quickly cried out their objections.

"I'm Fred, and he's George!" One of the twins said, speaking for the both of them, Voldemort did his best impression of someone rolling their eyes, as his were solid red and the effect was hard to manage.

"And that's Percy, Bill, and Charlie. This is Arthur, the father of these brats, and the one upstairs, who is Ginny." Voldemort finished with a nod that Harry mimicked.

"Okay…I think I've got it." Harry said, eyeing the twins uncertainly. "Who are these people, though? More servants?"

"Yes, more night servants. They are inanimate objects during the day just like their mother." Voldemort explained and Harry nodded once more, even though he was pretty damn confused.

After the boys had warmed up to each other Harry quickly made friends with them all, especially Ron, who, as it turned out, was his age. He'd been stuck in that age for a very long time, too.

Ron beat Voldemort at chess, and Voldemort tossed the pieces in the fireplace, muttering to himself. Bill and Voldemort talked boring business and Harry was entertained by the twins minor magic spells that made his hair turn colors and their little green candies that made his thumbs turn green then fall off, leaving a brand new, normal looking thumb in their places.

"It's late. I should not have allowed Harry to stay up so long." Voldemort finally said when the clock chimed. "Harry, bed. Tell the girls to come downstairs." He waved the boy up the stairs who went after several good-bye's. He delivered the message and Ginny shot him a look and giggled as she left. Harry shook his head, puzzled. Girls were strange.

Oooo0000oooO

Harry was really beginning to like this castle. One morning he woke up early because Voldemort had forced him to bed on time that night. He'd taken to staying up late to talk to the Weasley family and enjoy their friendly little arguments and funny stories. They were really rather great people.

He looked over at Hedwig and realized with a jolt he had sent no word to his own family yet. He'd been dreading this for a long time.

He'd have to tell them that he had not seen his father. But how could he possibly explain? He had no idea what had become of the man. He might even be back at home, and they were all wondering where HE was.

He had to get a proper explanation from Voldemort before he sent him a letter. That was that.

Harry received a peach rose later and enjoyed it happily. He hadn't gotten one in a while and had worried for a moment the monster was getting bored with him. He sat it down with the others when he was done looking it over and walked down the stairs to greet the man who was already waiting for him. There were no longer any cards between them.

Harry allowed himself to forget his father for a while until they were outside and Hedwig came to see him. He patted the bird's head softly and sighed.

"What's wrong, dose she not please you?" Voldemort demanded immediately and Harry quickly shook his head, startling the bird. They both watched her fly off. "What is the matter then?"

"Where's my father?" Harry had long since learned that Voldemort didn't like pussyfooting.

Voldemort tensed up and Harry prepared to be yelled at, but his words were very calm.

"Harry, I don't think we should discuss your father." He said and Harry's eye's narrowed.

He jumped to his feet. "You've never refused to answer one of my questions before! Why now?"

"It is not something I wish to answer!" Voldemort snapped back, but remained seated on the bench.

"Well you're damned well going to, because you brought me here under false pretenses, and I've yet to see him!" Harry screamed. He was angry. He knew he shouldn't be angry at Voldemort. Not yet, anyways. But he had no know why he was here!

"Harry, control yourself!" Voldemort was getting angry too, now. Harry watched him stand. He was much more impressive then Harry on his feet.

"You killed him, didn't you?" Harry yelled. He paused, then took his lack of response as the truth when Voldemort merely looked down at him. Harry screamed in horror and anger and raised his fist, bringing it against Voldemort's chest angrily. He beat him again and again until he fell limp in the grass and sobbed. Voldemort turned and walked away, back into the castle. He didn't look back.

Oooo0000oooO

"Harry…" Molly wrapped her arms around the boy, pulling him up off the wet grass. It was raining and cold outside, but Harry had hardly noticed. He didn't want to go back inside the castle. Into the home of the murderer of his father. "Harry dear, please…" Okay, but only for the Weasley's. They deserved at good-bye, at least. He nodded and let her take him inside and up to his room. He was served hot tea and given a blanket and Molly and Ginny sat on either side of him. Harry had known the family only a few months, but they were so kind to him. He sniffed.

"Harry." This time the voice was a man's. He looked up and saw Voldemort before him. He jerked his head and both girls got up and left. Harry was sad to see them go but made no movement or noise to stop them. "Harry, look at me." Harry jerked his head up to stare into those red eyes. The color of blood, he thought. He'd only just noticed.

"Harry, I want to tell you what happened."

"You murdered him." Harry hissed. "Will you murder me as well?"

Voldemort's eyes flared and Harry looked down. Voldmort grabbed his chin and pulled it up roughly, looking into the sparkling green for a long moment until Harry was forced to blink.

"I did not kill you father." He said softly. Harry blinked again. His lips pursed slightly but he said nothing. "I left the house to visit a friend on business. When I returned your father had been long since murdered by some sort of evil creature that I quickly banished from my home. It was most likely put there by the people of the village near by. I pulled a letter from his jacket. It was mostly blood soaked, but I could read the part you had written yourself. You asked for a rose, wished him well. You were so very sweet, Harry. So I went for you under false pretenses. To see you, and claim you as my own. I didn't know if you were male, or female, or young or old. It didn't matter."

Voldemort finally released his chin and Harry dropped his head immediately, hiding his eyes. The beast turned and walked wordlessly from the room.

Harry watched soft splotches of water fall from his face and twinkle all the way down to the carpet bellow. He sniffed softly. He would have to write home. Tell them of the death of his father. Oh God, he hoped the body was buried; he couldn't bare trying to get it sent home. It had been months!

But in the middle of running to his room and writing a tear stained letter he thought of something. The beasts last words before he left.

Was Lord Voldemort lonely?


	5. Forgotten Love

_Jewl4Life - Yeah, I guess it kind of does go with Harry's prophecy, huh? Thanks for the review._

_yaoi gravi girl - "Je suis hereuse que vous avez joissez ma conte, mais Voldemort ne retourne plus! Je suis desole pour vous pensiez il a retourner, mais il est tout la bete! Votre commentaire etais tres belle, bein que, et il m'etais hereuse. Merci beaucoup!" _

_Traduire a Mali, ainisi elle a beaucoup de errours, elle regrete! _

_Translated by Mali, so if there are are a lot of errors, she's sorry!_

_Thanks for all the reviews!_

_No, "unblur" is not a word.  
_

_Chapter Five _**Forgotten Love  
**

Harry clutched his mother's letter tightly, watching the letters blur and unblur as tears filled his eyes then fell.

She was confused. She was scared. She was very sad. But most of all, she wanted him home. Now.

What would he do? He didn't want to leave Voldemort. Didn't even know if he COULD leave Voldemort's castle. Was there a spell on him to keep him there? He looked up, not really surprised to see the man stepping into his room. His pretty rainbow room with the perfect window. Voldemort had given this to him, and now he had to ask to leave.

"Voldemort…." Harry said quietly, reaching for him. Voldemort bent down and allowed him to hug him, with his mother's letter still clutched tightly in his left hand. "She wants to see me." He whispered after a moment of embracing.

"I'm not surprised." Voldemort replied. "And you want to go?"

"I can't leave the girls alone like this." He sniffed. "I've got two sisters as well, did I tell you?"

"No, but I'm sure they're not nearly as wonderful as you." Voldemort said simply. Harry gave a water laugh that turned into a sob.

"They didn't show their love the same, but they'll still be heart broken. Please, Voldemort, let me go see them." He pulled back and looked into their ruby colored eyes. He sniffed again.

"A week." Voldemort said after looking into those shiny green eyes.

"A week." Harry agreed. He didn't know if he could stay away any even that long.

Oooo0000oooO

Harry stood with a bag on his arm, waiting for the Weasley's to turn back into tea cups. He'd gotten up a few hours before sunrise to pack and say good bye. A ray of light peaked through the trees he could see through the window and he turned and watched as Molly turned into a tea pot, and Ginny a tea cup. Arthur turned into a wardrobe that Harry had seen standing empty in a dusty room a few times. The others turned into all sorts of ordinary things, like candleholders and clocks. Harry took a shaky breath then turned to face Voldemort.

They stood in the entrance hall, surrounded by the clocks and tea cups. Harry smiled and stepped carefully over Ron to come to a stop in front of Voldemort. He leaned up and softly pressed his lips to the snake man's lipless mouth.

And then he was gone, hurrying into the forest and towards his family.

Oooo0000oooO

Harry arrived home early in the morning after traveling for a few days. He was greeted by his tearful mother, who took him into the house quickly. He went about explaining Voldemort, but without the beast part. He told them all about how he'd been invited to the house under false pretenses, but Voldemort was really actually very kind. His family had a hard time understanding, but his mother was accepting.

They had a small funeral in the back yard, with no coffin. They merely sat around some of James' old things and said nice things and prayed. And then they all hugged and cried. Harry went to bed that night in his own bed, and was happy to be there, if only for the night.

He was asleep the minute he curled up in bed.

Oooo0000oooO

Harry left the next morning, knowing he had to be back to the castle soon. Hedwig had shown up earlier that morning and Harry had sent a letter to Voldemort with her, saying he was on his way back now. He kissed his mother good bye and was off once more. It had happened so quick, but he was happy to be returning to Voldemort. Because he'd begun to realize how he felt. He loved Voldemort. He LOVED him.

Harry ran faster this time, not even feeling the exhaustion. Barely sleeping. He just wanted to see the man's rose colored eyes again.

He finally stopped for a small break near the castle, not wanting to appear out of breath and red. After all, he had so much to tell him. He was very excited, but also more and more nervous with every step. He was getting worried. What would Voldemort say? Would he reject him? Make him go home? Harry began to panic suddenly. He didn't think he could handle rejection after what he'd been through. He'd go crazy!

A twig snapped close by and he looked up sharply, surprised to see another boy about his age.

Harry blinked a few times, sure he wasn't really seeing this. But he was. It was his old boyfriend, Jack, before him. Jack grinned when he recognized Harry and ran forward, embracing him. Harry hugged him back, burying his face in his neck, smelling his familiar smell.

"Harry Potter, what are you doing around here? You were so busy taking care of the house, I thought you'd never make a trip to see me." Jack said, stroking his black hair gently.

"It's a...long story." Harry looked up at him and sighed. He explained everything but his feelings towards Voldemort, thinking that Jack wouldn't take to that to well. But he told him Voldemort was a friend. Jack seemed to have a hard time accepting that, but he nodded, not arguing.

And when Harry finished, Jack kissed him, and it was wonderful. It brought back so many memories. Sitting on a small boat with him, walking through the forest in the moon light...

"Come and spend time with me before you return to him." Jack demanded.

Harry was a bit early to see Voldemort, and he still didn't know how to explain to Voldemort he loved him. Jack was safe and made Harry feel happy. Spending time with an old boyfriend seemed very welcome at the time. "Okay, Jack." Harry agreed. "Let's go see the ocean again." He took the other boys hand and walked off with him.

Oooo0000oooO

"I've been working on shipping things, mostly. I load up ships and unload them all day long. I see people from all over the world." Jack was saying. Harry nodded his head.

"That sounds neat." He said, imagining what kind of people Jack must have seen.

"I suppose. But I really want to go visit those places." Jack placed his hand on the side of the ship they were sitting in, signaling something to a man on the dock. Harry didn't understand it, but brushed it off. Sailor talk.

"Well maybe you will, someday." Harry said. He looked at the sun. It was starting to set. "Jack, I've got to go..." Harry said. He didn't know what he would say to Voldemort now that he had spent time with Jack. He was so sweet. His kisses were soft, and he had real lips, not like Voldemort. Harry remembered how hard it had been to leave him the first time. It would be even harder now.

"Hold on, Harry. Please, stay here for a moment, a let me go get you something." Jack kissed him again and hopped off the ship via ladder, going into a near by boat house.

Harry sighed and looked at the sun nervously.

The ship lurched suddenly. Harry yelped and jumped up, running to the ladder, but it was to far from the dock already. They were speeding away from the land! Harry got up on the edge to jump off when a man, grabbed his arm, yanking him back.

"Oh no, little boy. Slaves don't escape from my ship." He hissed.

"Slaves? You've got it all wrong! I'm not a slave!" Harry cried in surprise. He looked back at the land, desperately searching for Jack.

He saw him, and cried out franticly, but Jack only grinned and waved. A man came up to him and handed him a bag, bulging with money.

Jack had sold Harry.

Oooo0000oooO

Harry spent the whole trip under the boat with the rest of the slaves, having been forced down there by the captain. It was cold, so people huddled for warmth against each other, breaking away only to use the rest room in the corner. It was miserable down there, with other people who had been tricked into it as Harry had, or abused their whole lives and ended up like this.

"Hey...you don't look like typical slave material." A voice said, making Harry look up. Talk about not looking like typical slave material! The other boy was Harry's age, blond, and finely dressed. His gray eyes bore holes into Harry.

"You look even less so then me." Harry was wearing thin, cheap clothes for his trip from home to the castle. His bundle of things had been confiscated from him before he was pushed down below deck.

"Ah, well I should hope I don't look like a commoner." The blond said. "My name is Draco Malfoy."

Harry nearly gaged. "Draco Malfoy? Your father is the reason my fathers shipping business was shut down!" He hissed.

"You mean the Potter business. That was nothing personal, you know." Draco said, looking Harry over again.

"Whatever." Harry turned away from him.

"Don't you even want to know how I ended up here?" Draco asked stiffly.

"Not really." Harry replied, crossing his arms over his chest and refusing to look at Draco.

Draco frowned and leaned forward, looking at Harry's turned away face closely. Harry felt breath on his neck and turned his head sharply, banging it into Draco's.

"Damn, Potter! Did you have to do that!" Draco yelled.

"You were breathing on me!" Harry retorted.

"I'm cold, I was getting warm. You're over there shivering and complaining about hot breath on your neck!"

"Well I don't like it when people breathe on me!" Harry yelled. There was a bang from above their heads.

"SHUT UP DOWN THERE!" Someone screamed. Harry sighed.

"Okay fine, how did you end up here?"

"I was out in the...less then quality part of town, and some thugs found me, thought I stole my clothes, and brought me to this awful ship. When my father finds out...!" He growled and stamped his foot.

"Oh yes, like your father will ever know. We're going to some new country to be slaves, Malfoy. We're going to die there." Harry closed his eyes, forcing back tears. Voldemort... He would much rather be confessing his love then sitting in this ship. But it was his own fault. He'd let Jack lead him away from his love.

"My father has his ways. Don't lose hope, Potter. I'll tell them all about you when I'm found, and you'll be saved." Draco said, but Harry wasn't even listening, to busy thinking about how betrayed Voldemort would feel when he didn't come back...

Oooo0000oooO

"Well at least we were bought by the same person..." Draco was saying as he and Harry were carried, naked and humiliated, on the back of a wagon towards the home of their new owner. The man driving it, a worker for their new master, was nasty, barely dressed, and missing teeth. He also couldn't speak properly, and Harry barely understood him. Draco didn't understand him at all.

"Oh joy, that's such the highlight of the day." Harry spat. But really it was. At least Draco would be around to remind him of his old life. Keep him sane.

After traveling by boat in the dark for a week, with barely any food and a dead body in the corner and waste up to their ankles, it was very nice to be out in the open. Harry enjoyed the warm sun on his naked skin while Draco curled up to try and sleep, having nightmares about the ship as he did so.

Harry probably had them too.

They'd been taken from the ship when they hit land and stripped and thrown into some ocean water to wash off. After that most were lined up, but the captain picked Draco and Harry out on behalf of someone and sent them with that someone's servant. Apparently they'd already been paid for.

They arrived at the house after only a few hours of travel, just as the sun set. It was pretty impressive for what Harry was expecting, but nothing compared to Voldemort's castle. It was a two story home, bigger then his mother's current one, but smaller then the one they'd owned before business went bad.

The master was no where to be found, and Harry and Draco were given thread bare clothes, old, stale food, and a small cabin on the land to stay in. From what Harry could tell, there were no other slaves, just the two of them.

"This place is strange." Draco said. "We aren't going to work, there's no crops. And if we were house keepers, we'd be living in the house, right? So what are we?"

"Sex toys?" Harry said, watching Draco's gray eyes widen.

"I can't be a sex toy!" Draco hissed. "I'm not... I'm not..."

"It's okay, Draco. I don't want to either. It was just a guess, don't worry. There could be lots of things we'll be." Harry tried to reassure the blond boy, but Draco was panicking. He pushed past Harry and opened the door. He left the cabin and started the run across the grass, heading for the forest in the distance. He didn't make it.

Harry watched as a giant dog ran across the land and tackled him to the ground. He looked over to the house at the man that had sicked the dog on Draco, and saw the man who must be their master. He was tall, old, and fat. Harry shivered as the master whistled, calling the dog off, and Harry went to collect Draco and take him back to the cabin. His leg was bleeding, but he'd only been bit once, and not to deeply. A very well trained dog indeed.

Harry was growing more worried and confused. They'd been selected probably because neither of them were marked with signs of labor like the others. This man has asked for someone who wasn't used to labor, and had even paid ahead for them. But he was unwilling to come and pick them up himself, and he had somehow known Draco was going to try to escape.

None of this seemed right. Harry laid Draco down and started to clean up his bite mark with some cloudy water.

Oooo0000oooO

Draco whimpered and tossed in the only cot, acting as if he was dying. Harry was worried about infection, but he was to afraid to approach the house and ask for anything. Maybe this was their purpose. To suffer like abused animals for the man's amusement.

He tuned out Draco's whimpering and looked out the glassless window, up at the sky. It was bright outside, with a nearly full moon and many stars. He wished on every one for Voldemort to come and save him.

_There you are, after all that time! Sorry about that. Both the master and Harry's ex boyfriend are made-up by me. Enjoy!_


	6. Blood Lust

_BOOMarobotdog - All they did was kiss. It was pretty naughty of Harry to go around kissing him, so maybe he's getting what he deserves? Oh, guess what! I tell you what the master is in the first line of the chapter! XD Thanks, hon!_

_The Lady Morana - I dunno, maybe he will, maybe he won't...But honestly, do you think the story would stop with such a thing? XP_

_dreamerswaking - You know, I actually thought about the magic mirror, but changed my mind. It makes it far to easy to see Harry, and then Voldemort wouldn't have let him go off with Jack in the first place, let alone get taken away. So no mirror, and no beating of Jack. But you'll find out what happens!  
_

_A NOTE: I was looking at some pictures and found one on deviant art. It was called Cathedral of Darkness. If you go look at it, it's what I imagined when I wrote about Hogwarts in the middle of the forest. Except less purple. Go check it out, it's pretty cool._

_Chapter Six _**Blood Lust  
**

The master was a vampire.

It hadn't taken very long to figure out that happy little fact. He's swooped into the cabin just before sunrise on the second day they were there and clamped down on Harry's neck without so much as a word. Harry screamed and stuggled, and Draco curled up in the corner of the cabin, looking on in fear. The man pulled away from Harry after a moment, letting him drop limply to the ground, and attacked Draco as well.

When he had finished he walked back out, leaving the two boys shivering on the floor in pain. Their wounds had healed the moment he pulled away from them, but Harry's neck was still terribly sore. When he finally gained back some strength he got up and pulled Draco to the cot once more, laying him down.

Harry stroked Draco's blond hair gently, looking into sad silver eyes. Draco didn't say anything, probably didn't have the strength to do so. He was smaller then Harry, and obviously less toned. His body couldn't take this, and Harry was worried the little blond would die, leaving him alone with that monster that had attacked him so horribly. Harry didn't think he could take being alone.

Oooo0000oooO

Harry and Draco met the masters mistress the next day. She ordered them out of the cabin and gave them chores. The next day the masters wife came and did just the same. It seemed neither one of them was a vampire, but both humans used to being bitten by the master, from the scars on their necks.

Draco was outside sweeping the porch one day while Harry was in the kitchen, doing small tasks for the cook. The cook was a young man with bite marks on his own neck and a smile on his face. His name was Oliver Wood, and he and Harry hit it off very well right away.

Oliver was magical, like Voldemort. He used his powers to cook the food faster and better, and taught Harry a lot of tricks. Oliver was shocked to hear that Voldemort was more or less Harry's guardian.

"Harry, he's the most powerful wizard in the world. He's a descendant of royalty and everyone is scared of him. Especially since the whole thing with Dumbledore..." Oliver said one day, making Harry look at him curiously.

"I kind of figured he was powerful from all that I saw. But I don't understand what happened with Dumbledore, he didn't really go into much detail. It bothers him, how he looks now." Harry said softly.

"Dumbledore used to be the most powerful, until Voldemort killed him. But the spell Dumbledore put on him stuck even after he died, and Voldemort could never remove it, no matter how his powers grew. Strange, really. I don't know much more then that, actually. I never met him, but my grandfather went to school with him when he was a child." Oliver waved his hand, making a spoon jump up and stir the contents of a near by boiling pot.

"Well if I ever see him again, I'll ask him more about his past." Harry said softly, manually stirring another pot.

"I'm sure you will, Harry. Voldemort just doesn't strike me as the type to just let someone he cares about go..." He shrugged and Harry sighed sadly.

This place was far from pleasant. Even the talks with Draco and Oliver could not stop his longing for Voldemort and to get away from this awful place. The master came for him and Draco about once a week, taking them both and leaving them. Oliver was bitten several days before them, and always came to care for them both. He even adjusted the cot so they could both sleep in it together, though it was a tight fit.

"You think he loved you, Harry?" Oliver asked. "I've never been in love before."

"I loved Jack once...and I love Lord Voldemort now. I don't know if he loves me or not...but I think he at least cares." He smiled softly, thinking about Voldemort's long fingers. Harry loves his hands.

Oliver nodded his head. "I see..." He looked up suddenly and Harry stiffened. They could feel the master approaching.

"Wood, new plan." The master said as he stepped into the room. Harry avoided looking at him, stirring the food harder. He hated the man, his wide stomach, his horrible red eyes; nothing like Voldemort's own, and his dark, ugly clothes he always wore. "I'm having a very important guest over tonight. I expect him to eat nothing but the best, you hear?" He turned away from Wood when he nodded and focused on the boy, Potter, instead. He smirked, walking over to the boy and tilted his face up, looking into those pretty green eyes.

"How innocent your hate is, Potter." He whispered. "You are innocent all over, aren't you? I look forward to taking your innocence..." He purred, leaning down to kiss him.

Harry gasped and struggled away, but the man was stronger. He smelled awful, and tasted even worse. Harry gaged and gasped for breath once the vampire finally pulled away. The man smirked and turned, walking out once more. Oliver walked over and hugged Harry gently as the boy sobbed.

Oooo0000oooO

That evening Oliver was in the kitchen alone, finishing up the food for the master's guest.

"There's a really powerful man out there!" The little servant girl who took the food to the dining room said as she came back into the kitchen. Oliver looked up, surprised by her words.

"Really? What's his name?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know. But he's got slitted red eyes, and no nose or lips, and he's bald! So creepy!" She hissed. Oliver dropped the pot he was holding, his eyes widening in shock.

Lord Voldemort was here!

Oooo0000oooO

Harry sighed as he looked out the window longingly, up at the half moon in the sky. Half moons were Harry's favorite, equally light and dark. It seemed perfect to him, the yin and the yang. He smiled to himself, looking over at Draco. Draco had such light features, and Harry had such dark ones, it was almost like they were yin and yang of each other.

The door from the house opened and he looked over, seeing a figure running towards the cabin. He got up and walked out, leaving Draco asleep on the cot.

"Oliver?" He asked, seeing the panicked man stop in front of him. "What's wrong, Oliver?"

"It's-it's Voldemort, Harry! The master's guest is Lord Voldemort!" He yelled.

Harry nearly collapsed where he stood. Instead he ran towards the house, Oliver hot on his heels.

"Harry wait! You can't just bust in there! Let me go tell Voldemort you're here first. If the master sees you run in without permission he might just get annoyed and attack you right there!" Oliver cried.

"I don't care! Voldemort will protect me!"

"Harry think!" Oliver grabbed his arm. "What if he kills you before Voldemort can stop him? You know the master's temper is bad!"

"Voldemort's is worse...Alright, alright! But please hurry...I'll wait in the hall, okay?"

Oooo0000oooO

"You don't look well, my lord." The vampire man was saying, looking across the table at Voldemort. Voldemort's slitted eyes narrowed as his words.

"I have lost something important to me recently. I will recover." Voldemort said simply in an icy tone. "Still up to your usual torture?" He asked.

The vampire chuckled softly. "I need to eat, do I not? I have done some very interesting things to my pets, though. The two new ones, they are both young boys. I'm going to do something extra special to them. The dark haired one, well he's going to become a different kind of vampire. I've already begun the process. He's already growing more sensitive to light. Craving redder meat. It will be a shame to watch his golden glow fade from lack of sun, though." He sighed. Voldemort made a noise with his throat, only half listening. He'd be more interested once the experiment had finished.

"Sir." Wood walked into the room, looking at the two men opposite of each other on the long table.

"What?" The man barked, glaring at the boy. He hated being interrupted.

"Harry Potter wants to see Lord Voldemort." He said. The master blinked in confusion and Voldemort stood suddenly, his wide red eyes shocked.

"Where did you learn that name?" He yelled, walking to Oliver and grabbed the front of his shirt, lifting him off the ground.

"He's here! He's one of the masters slaves!" Oliver said, looking into those deadly red eyes in fear.

"Where? Where is he?!" A dark haired boy with a golden glow...Harry! He looked up, intent on killing the vampire man right then and there, but he was no longer there.

Oooo0000oooO

Harry whimpered in pain as the master beat him over the back of his head and picked him up. "Oh we must go now, my little pet. Can't let him take you, not with what I've done to you..." He walked out of the house and looked towards the cabin. "Is the other one in there?" He might need that one as well. He didn't wait for an answer and hurried towards the cabin, opening up the door and looking inside. It was dark, but he could see a figure on the cot in the moon light. He walked towards the figure and grabbed him by the wrist, then jerked his hand back when he was brunt.

"You think I wouldn't have found out?" Voldemort hissed, standing up from the cot. "The boy is MINE!"

"I-I did not know, my lord." The vampire man cried, dropping Harry between them and falling on his knees. "Mercy, mercy!"

"You tried to steal him from me when you found out. You can't explain that. Your experiments are over." Voldemort hissed. He waved his hand, beheading the man with one spell. He didn't even had a chance to scream. Voldemort bent down gathered Harry in his arms. The boy looked up at him for a moment then closed his eyes, passing out.

Oooo0000oooO

"I can not even begin to thank you. I can never repay what I owe you." A man's voice was saying. Harry opened his eyes slowly. He was still in Voldemort's arms, who was sitting in a chair in the master's sitting room. He looked over at a man who looked like an older version of Draco, and who was very very happy at the moment.

"It is fine, Lucius. I am very happy to return your child to you." Voldemort said, stroking Harry's hair gently. Harry took his eyes away from Lucius and blinked up at Voldemort. "Hello, Harry. Feeling better?"

"Yes...Where is-"

"Draco is with his mother, who is showering him with love. Oliver Wood has been well rewarded for bringing you back to me, and is currently on his way home. He says he will write you." Voldemort said.

"How long-"

"About 12 hours." Voldemort replied. "You were very tired. Draco slept nearly as long as you did, in fact, and only just woke up when his parents arrived." He thought Draco would have slept longer, if not for his overly joyful mother shouting his name.

"I see..." Harry rubbed his eyes.

"Lord Voldemort has not put you down in all that time." Lucius said in amusement. Harry smiled at his words, reaching up to stroke the snake man's face gently.

"I want to go home." He said softly.

"Of course. I'm sure you've missed your family terribly." Voldemort said.

"No...I want to go to MY home. I want to go back to Hogwarts." Harry said.

Voldemort's mouth twitched, and he suppressed a smile. "Then you shall." He promised.

Oooo0000oooO

"It was Jack." Harry said, curled up against Voldemort's side. The ship rocked gently as they headed back towards their own continent once more. It was just past sunset, and they were sitting on the deck together, listening to the ocean around them. "He sold me right into slavery. But it was my own fault. I had extra time before I hard to return to you. I went with him into town, to see him again. We even...kissed."

Voldemort pulled away from him and Harry sighed. "I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. I-I deserved what happened to me."

"You did not!" Voldemort roared angrily, flashing a look at him, then away. "I will kill him when I find him."

"No!" Harry gasped. "You can't kill him! It will solve nothing, Voldemort!" He did not care about Jack anymore, but he had a right to life, even now.

"Why? Why are you so worried about him? Do you still love him, even after what he did to you?" Voldemort demanded to know, turning to glare down at Harry once more. Harry shook his head.

"No, I do not love him." Harry said. "I have been in love with someone else for a long time." He looked fearlessly into Voldemort's blazing eyes.

"Who?" Voldemort demanded to know, his hands forming into fists. "Who do you love, Harry? Who is this man that has so taken your heart?"

"Lord Voldemort, you are that man."

_Duh._

_This chapter seems off to me...but it's here! Hope it's good enough..._


	7. Beautifully You

_BOOMrobotdog - No, he didn't know. Voldemort is a big figure in the magical community, and he was visiting someone else important, yeah? And he will see them both later on in the story, one later then the other. (Check the story description for couples?)_

_Yeah yeah, similar to my crazy wacked out sci-fi story, I'm doing a bunch of pairings after this. Even a straight one (gasp) but it's not really like that, but kinda is...I dunno, you'll see. Thanks for reading guys!_

_BY THE WAY: This is when the story get's hot and heavy! Don't read anymore if you'd rather not read about naughtiness! You're warned._

_Geez this chapter took a while! _

_Chapter Seven_ **Beautifully You**

Harry gasped when Voldemort suddenly heated up. He broke away from the man's arms as they went limp. His body was glowing. Harry could barely look at the bright light around him. He cried out as Voldemort fell backwards into the deck suddenly, and the light went out. Harry went to him then jerked away when he saw his face. He wasn't Voldemort anymore!

In Voldemort's place was a young man a bit older then Harry, with thick dark hair and a handsome face. When his eyes fluttered open Harry saw they were similar to his own. Voldemort looked down at himself, then at Harry and blinked. "I look different?" He asked, eying Harry's face.

Harry shook his head vigorously up and down, and Voldemort laughed. "Harry, I am as I was before the spell was cast on me." He said, taking a step forward. Harry frowned and let the man come to him and wrap his arms around him.

"Do you prefer how I was?" Voldemort teased him softly, but Harry sighed.

"I don't know...it's a bit sudden." Harry said, reaching down and taking Voldemort's hand. His fingers were still long, but they were darker, a bit more fleshed. They weren't the same. "I loved you how you were." Voldemort's face darkened, but Harry wasn't looking. "But...I think I will find I love you as you are now just the same." Voldemort swept the boy up in his arms, and kissed him passionately on the lips.

Oooo0000oooO

"We will get married as soon as your family arrives." Voldemort said as their land came into view. This ship was smaller and faster then the slave one.

Harry gaped. "Married? So soon? It will take months to put together a wedding, Voldemort!" Harry cried. He was perfectly willing to do it, but he wanted to do it right. His mother would not have anything less then a fantastic wedding for him.

"Harry darling, you forget who I am. I will have you a wonderful wedding. Write a letter to them, send them a map, and even some money so they can come by horse. Is there anyone else you want there?" He questioned, lifting Harry's chin when his hand so he could look into his eyes.

"Yes! The Weasley's, of course."

Voldemort smiled. "Of course."

Oooo0000oooO

Harry went right to his rooms and sent the letter. He then found the Wealsey's to tell them what had happened, but they already knew, as they hadn't turned into objects that night. They were all very happy to attend the wedding.

When Harry had finished talking with them he went to find his husband to be, and found him in the library.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked softly, leaning against the door way. Voldemort was bent over a book, but he looked up and snapped it shut when he heard Harry's voice. He smiled and came over to him, kissing him softly on the lips.

"Nothing, love. Just about my current appearance." He said softly, then kissed him again. It was weird for Harry to kiss him, to see this different face, and feel it.

Harry sighed and wrapped his arms around Voldemort's neck. The bigger man picked him up and carried him over to the couch, sitting him down on it. "Harry, did you ever do anything besides kiss that...your ex?" He asked softly, setting down next to him very close.

"No, I was to shy. And my father was pretty strict on keeping us apart. We rarely had the chance to kiss, really." Harry said quietly, watching Voldemort smile slowly.

"Ah I see...well, it's time for you to go to bed, Harry. I'll take you to your rooms." He led the boy off towards his tower. Harry frowned to himself as they walked. What was Voldemort thinking?

Oooo0000oooO

Harry's mother arrived by chariot a few days later, looking ecstatic. Harry hadn't seen to much of Voldemort, because the man claimed to be busy getting ready for their wedding. Harry was busy with the wedding in his own ways. He had tied together all the roses Voldemort had given to him, a rainbow bouquet. He was going to carry it down the isle with him.

He'd also been given so called robes. Harry knew it was a dress. It was white and lacy, and very pretty like a dress. Mrs. Weasley insisted that Voldemot would be wearing robes as well, so Harry had given in and agreed to wear the "robes". If it made Voldemort happy, why not? He just hated the way the Weasley boys snickered at him in it.

When his mother arrived Voldemort held dinner in the entrance hall, and chatted with Mrs. Potter about Harry's past, embarrassing the boy often. Harry's sisters were both very flirtatious with their brother's soon to be husband, making Harry giggle and Voldemort grit his teeth in irritation. At least the mother wasn't a whore, Voldemort thought.

"You will stay in Harry's rooms, I assume?" Voldemort asked lightly as they all sipped their tea and mints after dinner.

"Oh yes, that would be lovely." Lily agreed with a smile. "But...Harry isn't staying in your room?" She asked around her cup, making Harry choke on his mint.

"No, not until the wedding night." Voldemort said with a slow smile. Harry blushed and shook his head.

"Oh...Well, isn't that lovely." Lily smiled, obviously pleased they were going to wait.

Harry been wondering about that matter himself. Voldemort hadn't taken him to bed at all, and Harry had been worried he hadn't wanted to. The man never struck him as the type to wait for the wedding night. He looked up at Voldemort who had turned to him and he raised an eyebrow.

"Do you not want to have sex with me?" Harry hissed in a whisper, pleased when Voldemort's cheeks turned pink.

"This is not proper dinner talk. Of course I want to make love to you, Harry." Voldemort said back. "But when I found out you were so...virginal, I thought it would be nice to wait. It's only a few extra days, yes?"

Harry nodded slowly. "I just...I never took you as that sort of type, I guess." Voldemort had seemed much more passionate then that to Harry, but maybe he had been wrong.

"Do you think it was easy, Harry? With my new body, I'm rediscovering all sorts of things. Including lust. But I love you enough to wait, because I thought it would be..." His cheek darkened more. "Romantic." He finished.

Harry laughed softly, making the older man laugh as well. Voldemort leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips. "But if you asked me to take you right now, I wouldn't be able to stop myself from throwing you across this table and showing you what you've been missing all this time." He said into his ear and Harry blushed.

Despite that being tempting, he didn't think his mother would take to kindly to such a thing in front of her. So instead he finished his tea and everyone rose, separating to head for bed.

Harry lead the girls up to his rooms with Voldemort following, and took them up to the rainbow room, which had already changed to fit the ladies.

"Here you are." Harry said, opening the door to his once rainbow room. It was more like a dorm now, though, with three beds for the girls. He said good night to his mother and sisters then walked back down the stairs and over to the couch Voldemort was sitting on. He sat down next to him and reached out, taking his hand gently.

"So we'll get married tomorrow?" Harry asked, and Voldemort smiled and him and nodded. Harry leaned up and kissed him, but pulled back quickly. "I've got something to show you." He went up to his room and returned with the rainbow bouquet. "I'm going to carry them." He explained, handing them to Voldemort.

"That's a lovely idea." Voldemort said, stroking the flowers gently. "Will you throw them after the wedding as well?"

"I don't see why not. It'll be fun to see who catches it." Harry said, sitting down next to him once more. "It'd between Ginny and my sisters..."

"And your mother, Harry." Voldemort said, making the boy flinch. "I'm sorry, Harry-"

"No, it's okay. I know...she's single now. A widow. It's just...hard to imagine after all this time with them together. You probably don't understand..." He leaned against Voldemort's shoulder, closing his eyes. "What about your parents?"

"I was born of an ugly, and barely magically talented mother, and a non-magical, lovely man who didn't love her." Voldemort said simply. He didn't include the rest. About killing his father, hating his mother. Harry didn't need to know the evils of his past. His many mistakes. All Harry needed to know was him as he was now, Harry's Voldemort.

"What about...your real name?" Harry said softly.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle. But that is unimportant. I am Voldemort to you." He had changed his name when he had changed his appearance, but he felt no joy over his original name. And he had to admit, he loved the way Voldemort slid off Harry's tongue. He leaned down and kissed Harry, opening his mouth so he could lick that tongue slowly.

"That's not fair. Why can't I change my name, then?" Harry said when the kiss ended.

Voldemort laughed. "Don't be silly, Harry." He stroked his back gently. "I love your name." He smiled at him and Harry sighed.

Voldemort wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him onto his lap, leaning forward slightly to kiss him. Harry wrapped his arms around his neck, tangling his fingers into his hair and leaned into the man, kissing him harder.

His hands moved down from Voldemort's neck and across his chest, then touched the waist of Voldemort's pants. The older man grabbed his fingers and pulled them back up. "Harry, you have wandering hands." He teased. He sat the boy down next to him and stood up. "Not yet my love, tomorrow. I'll make love to you tomorrow."

Harry glared up at him as he stood. "But I'm-"

"It's okay, Harry. It'll go away...in a few hours." He reached out and touched Harry's hands, making them glow blue for a moment. "Just in case you think about touching yourself." He said. It was a spell to keep his hands from touching ones privates for a day or so.

Harry's eyes widened, looking down at his hands. "You are evil!" He cried.

"I simply remember being a teenager." Voldemort turned and walked out of the room.

Oooo0000oooO

"Are you nervous, darling?" Lily asked. "Well of course you are. I was very nervous, you know." She smiled at her son's reflection in the mirror opposite of them. She was sitting behind her son, brushing his impossible hair.

"You were nervous marrying dad?" Harry asked, looking up at his mothers reflection.

"Of course I was! Here I was marrying this guy who was a jack ass the better part of his life. I was worried! But James got over himself. Especially when I got pregnant with your sister." She smiled.

"Voldemort can bee a jack ass sometimes. I doubt that will change as I don't think I'll be getting pregnant." Harry said, making Lily laugh.

"Perhaps that is the upside of marrying another man. No babies." She teased.

"What if it's the downside?" Harry said and Lily sighed.

"Oh Harry, if you want children, there are plenty in the world with no home at all. You can adopt." She smiled and Harry nodded in agreement, messing up all of Lily's work on his hair in an instant.

"I don't know how Voldemort could be attracted to someone with constant bed head." Harry growled and Lily laughed.

Harry got up and pulled on his white robes for the wedding. Harry had seen Voldemort's and they were nearly the same as his own, but longer. "Well mother, I'm no longer going to be a Potter soon."

"Oh? And what will you be now?" She asked.

"A Riddle, I guess. Harry James Riddle." He tried it out and shrugged. "I suppose it sounds alright."

"Well you always did puzzle me..." Lily said. It took Harry a few seconds to get the joke.

Oooo0000oooO

Harry stood outside the great hall alone. Everyone else was inside, waiting. It wasn't really a traditional wedding. There was no brides maids or best man. It would have been silly for them to have such things. Harry knew the only person who would be waiting for him down the isle would be Voldemort in his new, younger skin.

He took a slow breath. They were waiting. If he took to long, someone would could looking for him. Voldemort would think he didn't want to marry him anymore. Harry reached up and placed his hand against the wooden door. He could turn away right now.

Voldemort had done so much for him, but Harry was young. Maybe he wasn't ready. Maybe he'd run outside, use his newfound magic to summon a horse, and ride away like the bride on the run that he was.

But he wouldn't do that, because he wanted to get married. And ride away on a horse with the man he loved, not alone. But it didn't mean his little fantasy wasn't tempting.

_Cold feet. Just cold feet._ His mother had been nervous, so he was just nervous like her.

Harry didn't move. He was completely and utterly torn. What would he do? Would he stand here forever, not knowing what he wanted to do?

_"You can open the door any time now, Harry."_

_Little seven year old Harry looked up at the wood in front of him and blushed. His father had caught him spying! He pushed the door to the study open and smiled at his father, who he looked so much like. James opened his arms and Harry ran to him, hugging the older man._

_"How did you know?" Harry asked in wonder._

_"I just know you, my little Harry." James said, patting his son's hair fondly._

_"You're the only person who knows me." His sisters and mother just didn't get him the same way._

_"Maybe because we are so much alike. But someone else will come along, you know. Someone you'll love very much. That person will know you even better then me." James said, setting his glasses aside as Harry tucked his head under his father's chin._

_"Like a fairy tale. I want someone to come and carry me away when I'm big. Like in Cinderella."_

_"Oh, Cinderella isn't the story for you. No wicked step mother."_

_"I have wicked sisters!" Harry said, making James laugh._

"_You'll make your own story, and it will suit your perfectly, I have a feeling. Your own personal fairy tale, complete with a happy ending." James shifted the boy in his arms slightly._

_"Will you be there for my happy ending, daddy?"_

_"Oh yes, Harry. I will be there for everything in your life." James said._

_"Promise?"_

_"Promise...Harry."_

"Harry." Harry looked up, startled from his thoughts, to find tears running down his face. He blinked at the other man, seeing Voldemort's blurry face before the once beast hugged him close. Harry bruied his face in his chest and sobbed.

He stopped after several minutes and wiped his eyes. "So I guess this is the happy ending." He said.

"No, I don't think so. I think...we have much more times before our happy ending." Voldemort said, stroking Harry's cheek. "Because I'd hate to think this is a good as it gets." He smiled and picked Harry up, walking into the great hall with the love of his life in his arms.

Oooo0000oooO

Harry thought the wedding couldn't have been more perfect. To everyones surprise, Harry couldn't throw backwards to save his life, and Percy Weasley caught the bouquet of flowers. Harry's sisters flirted with him the rest of the night, much to Ginny's amusement.

The food was good, and thankfully there was no fish served. Harry did not get sick, and he enjoyed dancing with Voldemort very much. Not to mention the decorations. Everything was white, and Harry loved it. There were even doves, who would often take a large dump of equally white poop.

"So now we're married." Harry said, laying out across the bed; his and Voldemort's bed. He looked up at Voldemort and smiled.

"So now we're married." Voldemort agreed, pulling off his robes, revealing an under shirt and underpants. Harry blushed up at him and Voldemort smiled, crawling into bed next to him. "You are embarrassed already, Harry?"

"Well...I mean..." He sighed. "I didn't know you were supposed to wear under things under your robes." He admitted with a blush.

Voldemort's nostrils flared at his words. The older man pulled off his new husband's clothes without a moments hesitation, shocking Harry, who went to cover himself. Voldemort grabbed Harry's wrists and pulled them out away from his body, and looked the boy over with his eyes slowly. Harry blushed hard, looking up at Voldemort and panting hard.

What was he thinking? Harry blinked at Voldemort a few times, and just when he opened his mouth to say something, Voldemort bent his head and kissed the boy hard. Harry moaned loudly into his mouth and Voldemort pulled away long enough to shed his shirt, tossing it away.

He kissed Harry once more then began to move down his body, kissing across his stomach slowly. He took the boy into his mouth and Harry cried out in surprise and then pleasure, a shiver running down his spine.

Voldemort pulled away moments later, leaving Harry panting on the bed breathlessly. He pulled out a vile from the drawer next to the bed and shed his underwear, going back to the bed once more. He slid into it lazily, raising one leg to hop up, giving Harry a full view. He leaned down close to Harry and ran his hand down the boy's body slowly then took hold of his thigh and raised it up.

"This is going to feel weird, love." He said softly.

"I think I can handle-" Harry gasped as Voldemort's lubed fingers slipped inside of him. "You're in a bit of a rush." Harry said, when he could finally breathe again.

"All it took was those words declaring your state of undress under those thin robes after such a long wait. I've been lusting after you since I first laid eyes on you." Voldemort whispered against his lips.

"I see..." Harry smiled up at him. "You were rather scary that first time. Man handling me. I thought you were going to torture me until I died." Voldemort flinched away from Harry, pulling his hands back. He turned away from him and Harry sighed. "I obviously realized it wasn't that way. Voldemort...And you tried to be kind to me at first...You said..."

"Welcome to Hogwarts, young Harry Potter. This is now your home." Voldemort turned to look at him and smiled softly.

"Yeah. I should have said...'Thank you, Voldemort.'"

"You didn't know my name."

"I wish I had." Harry whispered. Voldemort was suddenly on top of him again. A few moments later his lubed manhood was sliding into him, making Harry gasp loudly in pain. Voldemort stopped and kissed him softly.

"It hurts..." Harry whimpered.

"I know love..." Voldemort kissed him until it didn't hurt, and he began to move above Harry slowly, sliding in and out of him. Harry soon began to respond more animately and Voldemort moved faster. They pushed against each other quickly, and before Harry knew it he was coming, with Voldemort following.

The bigger man collapsed on top of Harry and panted hard. Harry moaned and rolled him off, gasping for breath.

"That was cool." Harry said, laughing.

Voldemort laughed at him and shoved him lightly, grinning. "Glad you liked it." He said. He sat up and picked up a towel, giving it to Harry to clean up after he had wiped himself. Harry tossed it across the room lazily when he was done and leaned against Voldemort's chest. "What was it Harry, that you learned about yourself?" Voldemort asked.

"Hmmm?"

"Before you choked on your fish, you said you learned something about yourself. What was it?"

"I had learned that...I was so infinitely ignorant to things, when I had before thought I was so smart. I learn something from you everyday." Harry smiled.

"I feel the same about you." Voldemort said, leaning down to kiss him softly.

_Not the end! Story doesn't end here! Don't stop reading!_


	8. Our Monsters

_BOOMrobotdog - Yeah, of course! We're going to follow the story (in a few chapters from now) through some other couples, mostly yaoi-tastic. You'll get to see lots of Drama's (that's me, people) favorites! I'm sure you'll love it._

_The Lady Morana - Don't worry, I didn't forget. (Well maybe) I just postponed it for the wedding. You'll hear all about it this chapter, my oh so curious one. Hey, I tried to read one of your stories, darling. I say try because I've never watched Naruto in my life, and I didn't get it at all...Sorry._

_Iriomote Yamaneko Nokomis - Sheeze, your name was hard to type! I guess that could be the end, but that's no fun! As I said before, there's going to be some traveling around and meeting other couples!_

_Saere - A Percy fan, huh? Nah, Percy's gunna end up with Wood. (It's in the description!), but thanks for offering. XD I like Percy, too. I gots a thing for ass holes. (Voldemort, Snape, Percy, Draco...)_

_Chapter Eight_ **Our Monsters  
**

"Nothing to bad, just small fangs. They're actually rather sexy." Voldemort said, holding open Harry's mouth to look at his teeth. Harry rolled his eyes at Voldemort's words. "Any cravings for my blood?"

"Ewww, nooo!" Harry said, sounding strange with his mouth wide open.

"Okay, okay..." Voldemort took his hand away, letting Harry close his mouth. "I think you're alright love, but there's one more test." He got up out of bed in all his naked glory and walked across the room. Harry took the moment to watch his ass intensely before the man threw the heavy curtains open.

Harry actually hissed, though not as dramatically as Voldemort had seen some vampires do. He hid under the covers, frowning to himself.

"A little sensitive to light." Voldemort said as he closed the curtains once more. He walked back to bed and pulled the blanket's off Harry, taking the chance to run his hands across Harry's chest and sides, ending at his bottom, which he squeezed gently. "But I think you'll be alright. We'll just dress you so you're skin is hidden...I know some spells that will keep you cool in heavy clothes..." He leaned down and kissed him softly and Harry sighed.

"I'm getting paler." Harry said, looking at his arm. "I guess as I get more sensitive to light." He pouted up at Voldemort, who kissed him again.

"I don't mind pale skin...it makes you look more...delicate." Voldemort moved on top of the boy and began to kiss his neck slowly.

"Why do you want me to be delicate? If you want delicate, you should have married a wom-" Harry was silenced with yet another kiss, this one longer and passionate, as the man stuck his tongue down his throat.

"You don't want to admit it, but you are delicate...but I like it." Voldemort stroked Harry's inner thigh lazily, teasing him. "I want to protect you, Harry."

Harry sighed. He was pretty helpless since he met Voldemort. Maybe the man just made him that way. "Are you going to taunt me or do me?" Harry demanded, Voldemort laughed and started to mount him, and then a tray appeared on the blankets next to them and Voldemort sighed.

"Ah, maybe in a moment, love." Voldemort pulled back and picked up a grape, popping it in his mouth. Harry's stomach won over his dick, and he began to shovel food into his mouth quickly, eager to get back to having sex. "No need to rush, I made sure we have two weeks of just us, love..." Voldemort storked his back slowly. "All alone in the castle."

"All alone? What about the Weasleys?" Harry asked.

"I sent them with money to find a new home, love. They are no longer my servants. They've been with me for so long, Harry. They need to go out and live their lives." Voldemort stroked his cheek. "We'll visit them."

"Soon?" Harry didn't know what he would do without Mrs. Weasley around.

"Sure." Voldemort kissed his crumb covered lips softly. "I love you, Harry."

"I love you, too." Harry replied, smiling. He finished eating, slower this time, and began to look around the room for the first time. The colors were dark, mostly purple and blue. The rug looked expensive, and the walls had soft golden trim. It was a lovely room. "You have nice taste in decoration." Harry said.

"I changed everything before you came, actually. I wanted it to suit us both." Voldemort smiled, looking around as well. "And I think it does."

"Yeah... Now stop staring at the room and come here and do me, damn it." Harry said and Voldemort laughed, moving on top of him once more.

Oooo0000oooO

"Hello." Harry bent down, smiling at a small duckling in the pond, who turned away from him and swam quickly to his mother. Harry sighed, reaching out to the pond and touched it with his fingers, getting his long sleeve wet. He was wearing a blue cloak that covered his hands and drooped in front of his face. It was strange being in the sun like this, but it did keep him from wanting to run and hide in a dark place.

He and Voldemort had been married for a month. A wonderful month full of sex, conversation, and more sex. Harry had learned all sorts of new things in that big bed.

"Darling." Voldemort said from a distance. Harry looked up and saw Voldemort hurrying towards him in his travel cloak. Harry frowned and stood up as the man came to a stop in front of him. "Harry, I'm sorry, but it's urgent. A big magical problem." He said, taking the boys hands.

"So you have to leave. Why can't I come?" Harry asked defensicely.

"Love, you haven't been practicing magic for a year! I can't bring you to such a dangerous place. It's in the middle of Africa, and from the sound of it, it's horribly nasty. I have to help, Harry, or more people will die..." Voldemort might not have gone before he met Harry, not wanting to show off his old appearance. But no one would think he was a spy for the other side as he looked now.

"I suppose so..." Harry sighed. "I'll be okay."

"It won't take long. And I've written to your mother, asking her to come and stay. You won't be alone long, darling." He leaned down and kissed him. "I love you."

"I know...Good bye." Harry sighed as Voldemort kissed him again, and with that he disappeared, leaving Harry alone. Harry began to walk slowly back to the castle.

Oooo0000oooO

"Stop banging, mum, I'm coming!" Harry called, hurrying across the wide floor of the entrance hall towards the large doors that were currently being banged on. He threw the door open, but it wasn't his mother. It was an old man. Harry blinked. "Can I help you?" He asked softly. The old man smiled softly.

"What a pretty young thing he fell in love with." The man said softly. "I'm surprised." He reached out and touched Harry's forehead, and suddenly everything went dark for the boy.

Oooo0000oooO

Harry moaned and opened his eyes slowly. What the hell? He sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes. What had that old man done to him? He looked around, but found nothing out of the ordinary. He stood up slowly, brushing off his clothes. The door opened and Harry looked up, surprised then pleased to see Voldemort walking in.

He opened his mouth to shout "Voldemort!", but it wasn't him who said it. Harry turned around and watched as he himself rushed past and into Voldemort's arms. But it wasn't him, because Harry was standing in the middle of the floor, watching in shock as Voldemort put his lips on someone who looked just like him.

_Okay, I almost kept going with this...but I'm twisted enough to let you wonder..._


	9. You're So Fake

_The Lady Morana - Sorry hon. Did you suffer much? I've been suffering. Senior year._

_Iriomote Yamaneko Nokomis - So mean. He'll figure it out...or maybe Voldemort will just spend his life with the fake Harry? Who knows. XD_

_Chapter Nine_ **You're So Fake  
**

Harry let out an angry shout. "Don't touch my husband!" He ordered, but neither the fake Harry nor Voldemort looked at him. They were wrapped in one another, a passionate reunion. Voldemort wordlessly swept the fake Harry in his arms and carried him towards the stairs. And Harry knew immediately what was on his husband's mind. But he couldn't do that with _him_. He wasn't the real Harry! He wasn't the one Voldemort had made vows to, the one who had nearly died waiting for his chance to be with Voldemort so closely. This was all wrong.

Harry chased after them and grabbed Voldemort's shirt, pleased to see he could see at least touch things. He tugged on it angrily and Voldemort spun around, setting Fake Harry down and holding him protective, his hands ready to attack. Harry jumped back from the spell he sent his way. "Who is there?" He hissed. Fake Harry looked worried. Good, he should.

Harry reached out and tenderly touched Voldemort's face, and the hand was immdiately ripped away, held by the wrist at a distance form his body, like Harry was something vile. "What are you? Show yourself!" He said.

"I can't!" Harry gasped, but Voldemort couldn't hear him. Fake Harry was sweating now, looking just a little to the left from where Harry was being held out. Harry reaching out with his free hand and stroked his name with the tip of his index finer against Voldemort's arm. The message was clear as Voldemort's eyes widened.

"Do you mean harm?" He demanded to know, not mentioning the name he'd felt pressed into his skin. Harry quickly wrote an invisible 'No' against Voldemort's hand, and then he was jerked, being tugged down the hall, Fake Harry under his arm as he walked.

"What's wrong, Voldemort?" Fake Harry asked, but Voldemort said nothing. He went to their bedroom and pulled open a drawer, whipping out some ink, a feather, and some paper.

"Write." He ordered, throwing Harry towards the desk. Harry grabbed the quill, ignoring Fake Harry's shocked gasp as the feather got up seemingly by itself and began to write, with no spell on it for it to do so. Voldemort was silent, watching.

Harry wrote quickly. He was the real Harry, not that person. He was scared, confused. He'd been attacked, and he needed Voldemort to reverse it. He held the paper to Voldemort and it was snatched away. Voldemort read it quickly and turned his blazing eyes on Fake Harry. Even though they were no longer red, and his features had been replaced by beautiful ones, he still looked scary. Fake Harry looked at him nervously.

"Harry, what is your mother's name?" He asked in a quiet voice. Fake Harry blinked in surprise at the words.

"What? What's going on, Voldemort?" He asked. Harry took the paper back and quickly wrote his mother's name, giving it back to Voldemort, who glanced at it briefly then nodded. He grabbed Fake Harry by the neck then, holding him up off the ground.

"Who are you, and what have you done to my husband?" He hissed, his tone deadly and cold. Fake Harry gasped for breath, his face turning red, then slightly purple.

"V-Voldemort." He begged, and Voldemort's hold wavered, his gaze softening. Harry threw himself at his husband, grabbing him, and pressed his face to his chest, willing him not to be tricked by Fake Harry. Voldemort shook his head at Fake Harry's plea.

"Who are you?" He said again, and suddenly Fake Harry changed, turning into a snake and sliding out of his hand and to the floor. The snake changed again, this time to an old man. "Dumbledore!" Voldemort cried in shock, backing away, bringing Harry along with him.

"Indeed." Dumbledore said calmly, taking his glasses off and breathed on them before he began to clean them with the edge of his robes. "You broke my spell, Tom. I'm surprised by this, I wouldn't think you'd convince someone to love you. Especially someone so beautiful." He shook his head slowly before putting his glasses back on. "But of course, I couldn't let you be happy."

"Of course." Voldemort repeated. He gently put Harry aside and raised his hands, poised to attack with magic, but Dumbledore held up his hand to stop him.

"No, I didn't come with the intention to kill you." He said.

"So you came with the intention to trick me into sleeping with you?" He demanded to know, lookng disgusted.

"As if I'd let it get that far. No, I came only to try to make you suffer." He smiled softly, his blue eyes sparkling. Harry growled, but no one heard him.

"As always." Voldemort said and shot an attack at the old man, and then Dumbledore was gone, just like that. Voldemort slumped and reached up to rub his face. "Harry, love?" He said after a moment.

"Yes?" Harry said, then remembered and went to him, touching his arm. Voldemort brought him into his chest.

"Love, we're going to figure out how to make you better, alright? But first, we must leave here. Dumbledore will not let this rest, and I don't know what he's planning. This castle, it will fight on his side, so we can not stay here. So come along, we're leaving right now." He pulled Harry out of their bedroom and down the stairs, quickly pushing the big doors open and then they were walking across the dewy grass, headed towards the stables where the horses had only been resting a few minutes. "Lucius Malfoy will be the first person we see. If he knows nothing of your condition, then we'll visit some old friends. However long it takes Harry, we'll fix this." Voldemort said as he attached the chariot to two horses quickly. He helped Harry into it and stepped inside after him, using magic to direct the horses.

Harry reached for his husband and clung to him desperate. Voldemort tenderly pulled him into his lap, and bent his head, fumbling until he found Harry's lips and kissed him. "I knew. When I felt you my hand, that it was you." He whispered. "I know how you feel, I've memorized it already, the feel of your body. Your temperature." He sighed and kissed him again. "Oh Harry, it would be torture to never see your face, never hear your voice again." He said sadly and Harry hugged his head, closing his eyes and forcing back tears. "We'll fix it Harry, I promise."

As they rode away, the flowers around the castle began to wilt, and the sky darkened. It was being taken over by evil.

Oooo0000oooO

Lucius was a bit more then surprised when Voldemort came to his home, banging on his door and demanding his help. He'd thought him alone, and wondered where Harry was. Lucius stepped aside, letting them both in as Voldemort told him Harry was right there with him, invisible and soundless. He quickly ordered his servants to stable the horses and followed after his friend and the man's now invisible husband.

"Oh, hello Voldemort." Narcissa said in surprise when the kitchen door opened. She'd been at the table, reading a book and sipping tea. "How is your new husband?" She asked with a smile.

Voldemort stopped dead and turned to face the invisible person whose wrist he gripped tightly. "Not well, I'm afraid." He said, and Lucius stepped inside then, frowning.

"What has happened?" Lucius asked, frowning at the older wizard.

"He's been cursed by Dumbeldore." He said gravely, holding up Harry's arm, who blinked at the pale couple, frowning.

"I-I'm sorry?" Lucius said in confusion. "Dumbledore is dead, dead by your hand, Voldemort!"

"Harry is right here with us as proof that he is alive. He has been hexed by Dumbledore so that he is not visible, and he can not be heard. But I think the spell didn't completely work, and so he is able to touch things just the same." Voldemort explained and Lucius, eying the space next to Voldemort, nodded. "Dumbeldore is indeed alive, and we must break his spell." They talked further, Lucius and Voldemrot planning spells, Harry writing on parchment to voice his opinions. Narcissia was the one who came up with the real plan, though.

"Dumbledore is a clever man, and he knows how you think, Voldemort." She said, making the man flinch. Harry thought the motion curious, but didn't have a chance to write down a question about it as the woman went on. "So he would make it simple, not complicated. You always think of complicated things. So maybe, by simply being able to see Harry, the spell will vanish."

"Yes, but how do I see Harry if he is invisible?" Voldemort demanded to know and Narcissa got up and went to her cupboards, pulling out a bag of flour. She turned and went to Voldemort's side where Harry sat, and promptly dumped the contents of the flour bag on him.

"Harry!" Voldemort cried, seeing the boy materialize in solid white before him. Harry blinked at him owlishly and shook his head, knocking flour out of his hair. "I can see you." He said, reaching up to stroke Harry's black locks, rubbing away the flour. "It worked, Narcissia. You're amazing!" He pulled his husband to his chest and Harry hugged him back, smiling. Voldemort pulled back once more and was frowning again as Harry brushed flower off himself. "The spell was reversed by simply breaking the rules it was based on. But there's another problem, a harder one. How do we hear him once more?" He asked, looking at the others. But the blonde couple didn't know, and neither did Harry, who shook his head sadly, and spoke, though it was silent.

"You can learn to lip sink." He said and Voldemort frowned deeply.

"To never hear your voice again would be a curse. This one will not be so easy to end. The only thing I can think of is to kill the original spell caster." Voldemort said.

"Yes, but he's proven to not be very easy to kill, hasn't he?" Lucius said. "You thought you had before, but it seems you only weakened him." He sighed. "Well you can't go running up to him and demand a fight. He'll probably have posted up in your castle, yes?"

Voldemort nodded. "I knew his plan was to take it over, so I left." He said quietly. "And he will be able to take it over." He sighed sadly. "With the castle's guard, I won't be able to fight him." He brushed some flour from Harry's peach colored cheek.

"Then you'll stay here for now, while we work out a plan." Lucius said. "Besides, I'm sure Draco would be thrilled to see Harry again." The blond man added. Harry frowned at his words. Draco happy to see him? They had met on such...bad circumstances. Would they just remind each other of that awful vampire?

"Perhaps you are right." Voldemort agreed after a moment.

"Splendid." Narcissa said, standing up. "I'll show you to your room."

Oooo0000oooO

Voldemort shut himself away in Lucius's library, looking for a way to bring Harry's voice back. With his husband busy, Harry was left to Draco, who turned out to be very happy to see the dark haired boy.

Together they set out into the near by town. Lucius was nearly a king in this area, and Draco had no trouble parting a crowd and getting what he wanted. They headed off to a plant store of all places, where Draco began to examine the plants curiously.

Harry had never taken Draco for a plant lover, but he didn't protest, and joined Draco as they circled around the store and into the green house in the back. Harry really liked the pretty sunflowers, that often spit seeds at people who passed them without noticing them. Draco gave them a wide berth, having obviously encountered their seeds before.

It was in this back room, as Harry was chewing on a seed and petting the leaves on a fleshy plant that purred at him happily, that he realized why Draco liked the plant store.

Draco was staring across the green house at another boy, who was wrist deep in dirt, and hadn't noticed them. He was one of the workers, obviously, and he was very handsome, with brown hair and chocolate eyes. Harry smiled softly. Draco had a crush on the boy! He knew that look, as he'd given it to Voldemort many times before.

He stepped up behind Draco and handed up a piece of paper. He'd taken to carrying around a quill and some parchment so that he could still talk. Draco took it and read it, then blushed wildly and quickly set the parchment on fire with his finger tips.

"Harry!" He hissed. "I do not. I like this..." He eyed the plant next to him, that was rather ugly. "...thing here." He said and Harry shook his head, smiling. "Don't look at me like that, Harry! It's not like that! I just-"

"Hullo Draco." The blond nearly jumped out of his skin and spun around, blushing deeply. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"N-Nothing. This is my friend Harry, Neville. Harry, this is Neville." Draco said quickly, shooting his friend a glare, who was laughing silently. "He's a bit sick right now. He can't speak." He told Neville, who nodded as he shook Harry's hand. Neville's eyes gawked slightly as he saw Harry's wedding ring.

"You're married?" He asked and Harry nodded proudly, smiling.

"He's Lord Voldemort's husband." Draco informed Neville, who stared at Harry in shock.

"Really? Wow, I didn't think someone like him would ever get married." He said, picturing the tall snake like man that everyone feared and shied away from. He'd never seen him, but he'd seen paintings, and the man was imposing, and spent his whole life locked in a giant castle, shunned by the non-magical village close by. Neville's city was mainly magical.

"Oh, but you don't know about Lord Voldemort's change, do you?" Draco asked. He explained with the help of Harry writing things down on his parchment and they found themselves sitting in the main store on stools.

"Wow." Neville said. "That's such a romantic story." He smiled at Harry and Draco blushed when he said the word 'romantic'. Harry laughed again, nodding his head in agreement.

He began to write on his parchment again and leaned over the hand the paper to Neville, but Draco snatched it from him and burned it the way he had the first, his eyes blazing. "I think we need to leave, Neville." Draco said, wanting to get away before Harry did something REALLY stupid.

Harry frowned at his friend and Neville looked at them both in confusion as they left the shop.

"You are such an ass." Draco hissed. "He doesn't need to know any of that, okay?"

"Why?" Harry asked. He heard himself speak just fine, but it was a silent mouthed word to Draco.

"He just doesn't...come on, let's go get something to eat." He said, pulling his friend towards the bread shop. Harry trailed after him, confused why someone so lovely like Draco would be scared to tell someone that he liked them. Anyone would be trilled to hear sweet words from Draco's pouty pink lips. And Neville hadn't seemed to have anyone already. What was holding his blond friend back?

_Ohhh...I bet one of you could guess. _


	10. Do Not Return

Iriomote Yamaneko Nokomis – So much for update soon. Nooooope, you're not quiet right!

The Lady Morana – Those are complex guesses! Hey look, I'm back. Are you shocked?

Nozomu – Isn't it?

Hey guys! I'm back! Yes, back! I've been gone forever. I'm a freshman in college now! Yay. I've got fun new stories planned. I'm going to do a Draco/Neville soon that is going to be extremely different from this Draco and Neville. And I'm going to try something new on you! Here's the chapter, loves.

_Chapter Ten_ **Do Not Return**

"What the hell did he do to him?" Voldemort snapped and threw a leather bound book across the floor. It hit the wall with a soft thump as he fell back in a chair with a sigh. Lucius offered him a drink full of dark brown liquor, and Voldemort drained it gratefully. "I think the only one to fix this part of the spell must be Dumbldore, Lucius." He said quietly and the blond nodded his head in agreement, not speaking.

Voldemort intimidated him horribly. Now that he was so handsome he reminded Lucius more of the devil then anything else. Beautiful, irresistible, and deadly. Not to mention a few other words he didn't even want to_ think_ in Voldemort's presence.

Voldemort stood from his chair after a moment and crossed the room, pulling the door open. He caught Harry in his arms, as the boy had been pressed against the door, trying to listen. "Let us go get some rest, hmm?" He said, his tone just barely hinting at what he really meant. Harry smiled and nodded, walking up towards the stairs with his husband. He pulled out his quill and parchment on his way there and began to write about what had happened at the plant store with Draco, Neville, and him.

Voldemort read it carefully then passed it back. "Draco is a high breed of wizard." He said softly. "Neville is not." He answered and Harry sighed. That didn't seem to be the only explanation to him, but it didn't look like his husband was in the mood to talk about it, so he let it drop. He stepped into their bedroom and started for the bed as Voldemort shut the doors and locked them. And in the next moment he was grabbed up from behind and tossed on the bed, Voldemort quickly following.

Harry parted his lips, saying something Voldemort of course could not hear, as the tall man magicked his clothes away, and then his own, flipping Harry over on his stomach. Harry' squeezed his eyes shut and gave a silent moan as Voldemort ran his fingers down his back. He had not been expecting such sudden passion from the other.

The man above him leaned down, biting his shoulder softly, then trailed down his back, kissing and biting. He stuck his tongue roughly and suddenly inside Harry and the dark haired boy tipped his head back, his mouth wide open. Voldemort gave a low growl from inside his chest and jumped on him like a hungry animal, forcing his way inside easily. And then he froze, panting on top of Harry and laid his head on his shoulder, his weight settling on top of him. "Damn it." He spat angrily. "I can't do this, Harry. Not when you aren't making any noise." Harry didn't move, he just laid there panting. He didn't know what to tell Voldemort. He loved being touched by him, he simply couldn't respond the way he wanted anymore.

He shifted and rolled over under him, both of them flinching as they came apart. Harry kissed him lightly and patted his cheek gently. "It's okay." He said, hoping the other could see the words forming.

Oooo0000oooO

"What's it like, being in love?" Draco asked, looking across the long dinner table at Harry and Voldemort. Harry had a faint outline of Voldemort's teeth on his neck, and was rather embarrassed by it, trying to hide.

"Exhausting and fulfilling at the same time." Voldemort answered and Harry hit him lightly. He scribbled quickly on some parchment and Voldemort magicked it across the table for him to Draco.

"Harry says 'It's the most wonderful thing in the world.'" Draco frowned and looked up. "You two are no help."

"What do you expect? Young love can never describe it in its fullness." Lucius said, sipping his tea.

"And how would you say being in love feels, Lucius?" Voldemort asked, cocking his head.

"A daunting task that must be approached carefully. Each move and matter is of epic importance when it comes to the one you love. It must be well thought out. And if it is right, then you will be happy." Lucius smiled at Narcissa, who scowled back at him, not impressed.

"Love is a flower. If you water it and beam enough sun down, it will grow to be big and vibrant." She said in a crisp tone.

"Typical female answer." Voldemort muttered into his cup and Harry snorted loudly.

"Come on, Harry. Let's leave the old timers to their games." Draco said, getting out of his chair and headed over to the other. Harry got up and pecked Voldemort on the lips, then followed after the blond, heading down the long stair case for the front door. Their conversation about love had taught him something, though.

"It is your father holding you back, isn't it?" He wrote and Draco glared, knowing what he was talking about right way. Harry continued to write and Draco read over his shoulder, frowning. "But it isn't your heritage or his. It's your sexuality." He continued and Draco snatched the parchment, burning it again. He looked around, as if Lucius was breathing down their necks watching.

"Okay, look." Draco sighed. "My father doesn't mind fanny chasers like you and Voldemort any. But he thinks that you can learn to be with anyone, if you have to." He sighed. "Dad wants me to marry this man. This older man. At first it was this stupid girl, but once I was stolen away he got all worried about me and changed my fiancé without even asking. I'm supposed to go with who he wants me to." He sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. Harry was already writing, he'd started before Draco had even finished.

"You can't let your dad just pick for you!" It read. "You must go and love Neville. And when your dad gets mad about it, Neville will be there to show him why he's right for you."

"Yeah, because life is simple like that." Draco retorted, but he walked with Harry to the plant shop, frowning to himself. Neville was not like a girl, or the old man that could protect him. Draco was more powerful and better bread and he wanted to do awful, evil things to Neville's rear. His father would hate the match. But what could he do if they were already together? And it was in that moment that it hit him.

"We have to get married." He breathed and Harry glanced at him, surprised. "But I need a ring." Harry rolled his eyes at him. Straight to marriage? That was awfully fast.

Draco was taking off though, so he followed him, back tracking to a jewelry store. Draco had a wedding ring meant for his significant other at home that had been a family heirloom for years. But he didn't want to use that old thing to ask Neville. He began to look around at the rings, spotting the one almost immediately. Harry stood back, shocked at Draco's sudden turn around. He looked around at all the people and a bit of sunlight hit his eyes. He pulled the hood over his sensitive face, missing the ring Draco bought as he did so. And the blond was running again. Harry sighed and followed, annoyed by all this running. Draco couldn't seriously think he could make this happen in a day.

But it seemed he did, as he ran straight into the plant shop. He skidded to a stop inside, panting and looked around, spotting the boy. Neville had mud smudged all over his clothes, face and hair, and had several tiny pots with tiny new plants inside, setting each carefully in the window. Draco didn't look around at anyone, heading straight for Neville and grabbed his shoulder as he was placing the last plant and spun him around. The pot hit the ground with a crash and Neville sighed, bending to pick the little pot up again.

"Draco, what's wrong with you?" He asked, scooping the dirt up and placing it and the broken put on the counter. He blinked down at the pale white hands as they grabbed his own and looked into those silver eyes.

"Neville. I'm in love with you. I hate your bloody plants, and they hate me. But I love you. And I'd spend every day around plants for you. And that's why I'm always here." He breathed. "And, I've just suddenly realized that I will never have you if I don't have you now. So." He pulled out the ring and put it in his finger. "You will marry me. Now."

Harry watched Neville red face carefully. He went from embarrassment, to shock, to joy, to shock again, to total out of his mind fear. That was kind of unexpected.

"Draco. You-your dad-"

"Is just a person, Neville." Draco assured. "I won't let him hurt you. Come on, we need to get find a priest." He insisted and Neville shook his head.

"I'm dirty. And in my work clothes. And what will we do then? Draco, why are you acting so-"

"I'm in love. And love doesn't need to be calculating or slow." Draco hauled him down and kissed him with rough passion. "Come on, Neville. Who cares what you're wearing?" He pulled the boy out of the shop and Harry stared after them a moment. He shook his head and followed at a slower pace. He didn't think he'd be the wittiness to Draco's wedding today, but life seemed to always be a surprise anymore. He smiled as Draco and Neville held hands, heading towards the church.

_I forgot where I was going with this story, so I'm shooting the breeze right now. Wedding and wedding night next chapter!_


	11. Better Than Never

_HollyBerry89 – Well I will just for you!_

_The Lady Morana – Just a bunch of life and death drama, ya know. But it's all good. I'm glad you liked it, but you might light this more…._

_Cursa – Aw, yeah. I need to reread it and haven't yet…Uhm yes! I am bringing the vampire thing up again. Soon!_

_EterNite – Yeah I laughed at my own joke on that one, too. _

_TalaDentro – You haven't seen one, huh? I don't go out of my way so much to make weird couples. I just write what I like, naw mean? XD Glad you like it!_

_Chapter Eleven_ **Better Than Never**

"I'm just not so sure why we have to do this like, right now. I mean, shouldn't there be some sort of…courting or something?" Neville suggested to the priest, who looked at him blandly. Draco cleared his throat.

"Because we've been friends a while. And besides, everything we do will be totally within our marriage. And my dad will kill you unless I'm legally bound to you." Draco said, his voice very deliberate on the last sentence. Neville flinched but the priest didn't.

"Okay, let's continue." Draco waved his hand for the man to go on. He didn't look away from Neville, but if he had he would have seen Harry laughing from his spot in the back of the church. Harry was not completely amused by all of this, though. Frankly it made him nervous being the holy place. In the world he'd lived in before Voldemort, churches hated magical people.

He clapped his hands loudly and stood when the two kissed, then happily signed his name on the legal documents along with the newly weds.

"So uhm…" Neville glanced at his name one last time, still unbelieving of what had just happened. "What do we do now?"

Harry smirked at him and Neville blushed, but Draco shook his head. "No time for that right now. We'll have to face my father first. I need to know where I stand with him, and try to do…some damage control." He said stiffly. Harry frowned at him. He seemed very worried about his father's reaction to Neville and Draco being together. At least Voldemort would be on his side in this one, it might help soften the blow for Draco.

Oooo0000oooO

"Did I _really_-" Harry flinched the moment that word was hissed from his lover's lips. He had not forgotten the mean Voldemort. "-just see _your_ name printed on that certificate as a witness."

Harry nodded and Voldemort's blood seemed to positively boil. "What were you thinking getting involved? Do you know how badly this makes me look to someone letting us live in his home? Thank God he has such high respect for me, or we would not be here right now." He spat. Harry had finished writing as he spoke and handed the parchment over. His husband snatched it from him and threw it aside after he had read it. "Me, on your side? So what if they were in love, Harry? Draco is a young man! And his father has certain expectations of what he will do with his life. It's not your business to get involved!"

Harry grabbed the parchment up and wrote on it furiously, throwing it at Voldemort. He read it and sighed softly. "Harry we are different. The way we met was just different circumstances. I did not have the benefit of the father with expectations of me. We're different."

Harry shook his head at him and turned, walking out of the room. How could he be so mean about this? How could he look down on love when they themselves were in love?

He stopped at Lucius chamber and listened in. It seemed the big fight was over, but Lucius was not happy in the least.

"He won't be able to protect you, Draco…"

"I like to think I'll be the one protecting him." Draco answered firmly. "I am capable of taking care of myself. If anything, father, this kidnapping taught me a lesson. I love him."

"You will regret this, Draco."

Harry jumped out of the way as the doors flew open and Draco stormed out. Lucius glanced at Harry without expression then pulled the doors closed after Neville had run after Draco.

"Harry, we must go now." Voldemort called down the hall. Harry waved to Draco, who nodded to him and watched as Harry went to pack with Voldemort.

He turned to his new husband and realized that their business was finally done. They were all alone. Draco's mouth formed a small smirk and he turned on his heel, leading Neville towards his own bedroom without a word; Neville followed along innocently, looking up at the paintings on the walls. "Here we are, love." He said, waving him into his bedroom. Neville nodded at him and stepped inside, looking around.

He realized once he'd gone inside that this was Draco's room. It had a lot of silver and soft blue in it, and there was a big white-furred beast of some sort as a rug on the floor. "This is nice." He said softly, going over to the bed and touching the silk sheets. He looked back at Draco when he didn't answer and blinked in surprise when he saw how close he was to his face. "D-Draco?"

Draco's soft smirk did not change as he pushed Neville down onto the bed with ease. Neville gave a soft squeal and Draco lifted his knee onto the bed, then the other and crawled over Neville until they were face to face.

"Are you a virgin?" He said calmly. Neville's lips parted, then closed. He cleared his throat and shook his head and Draco tilted his head. "Who?"

"Uhm…I don't think you'd know her…" Neville said, blushing and glancing away.

"Oh, a girl." Draco shrugged. "No need to worry, then." He grabbed the front of Neville's clothes and ripped them off with his finger nails, tossing them away. Neville began to pant hard as Draco made quick work of his pants as well, leaving him naked and feeling very vulnerable.

"You look even better then I dreamed of." Draco said softly. Neville barely had time to blush before Draco's lips were on his own heatedly, kissing with slow but hard passion. Draco took his time, moving from his lips only when he was sure Neville was completely breathless and he skirted across his neck and collar bone with his lower lip. His hands started on Neville's chest and worked their way down, teasing around his inner thighs before gently stroking his knuckles along his penis. Neville gasped loudly but Draco's hands were back up, leaving him trembling where he lay.

"Oh love…" Draco said softly, moving back up to kiss lips, slipping his tongue past. He stroked across Neville's hip and around to his rear, slipping a single finger inside his entrance. He added a second soon and when Neville was ready he sat back, undoing his pants far to slow for Neville's liking.

Draco didn't remove them completely though, simply pulling himself out of his pants. He laid across Neville, using his hand to guide himself towards his rear. "Breath in, love." He said softly, breaching his husband for the first time in the next second. He let out a sharp gasp and Neville moaned low in his throat, grabbing Draco's forearms.

He thought for a moment, it was strange Draco was still fully dressed, but forgot the thought the next second when Draco started to move.

Draco mentally began to count to himself as he moved slowly on top of Neville. When counting failed he switched to thinking about ugly people. The truth was that Draco himself was a virgin, and he didn't want to fuck this up, especially considering Neville had already felt the pleasures of sex before.

His pace picked up and his thoughts turned darker, thinking thoughts that he would never admit out loud to anyone, just to keep from blowing his lid to fast. Neville was withering under him, so he figured he must be doing something right. He reached down between them to grab Neville's manhood, feeling close already. But it seemed his touch was not necessary. Neville came all over his hand before he had even touched him, and either the sight of it or mere pleasure overwhelmed Draco in that moment and he came, both of them yelling loudly in each other's faces.

Oooo0000oooO

"'Where are we going?' Where do you think we are going, love?" Voldemort said, handing the parchment back to his husband once he read the question. Harry shrugged and he sighed.

"There are some friends…that live around here…somewhere…" Harry looked around with him, failing to see anything at all. They were in the middle of nowhere, an empty field of nothing but grass and weeds. This did not look like anywhere special to him. "Ah, here." Voldemort said, stopping suddenly. He tapped his foot on the ground suddenly and Harry opened his mouth in a silent scream as they suddenly fell through the ground. He opened his eyes when he realized they were not dead. Voldemort was holding him close, keeping him from falling down and looking around in the darkness. "Where are you fools?" He called.

"Voldy!" Harry looked up at the voice and a happy faced shaggy haired man came into view. "Oh, and your new little husband!" He said. "Hi, I'm Sirius Black." He said, offering his hand to the young man, who shook it, smiling shyly. "Shy one, hmm?"

"Harry has a curse on him, placed there by Dumbledore. Where is your lover?"

"A curse, eh? Oh, Remus is working on some boring thing or other." Sirius waved his hand. "Always doing that writing and research…" He sighed. "Come on, come on! Let's go!" He said, turning and leading the two into the darkness.

_Hope you liked it! I don't think I do... _


	12. Twisted Lover

_Hey everyone! I guess this is actually about done, maybe two more chapters? Hmm, what should I do for my next pairing? Maybe I'll just continue my new Salazar/Godric._

_Lemo – Yeah, Draco made him, didn't he? _

_The Lady Morana – Nah, I let 'em get married…I wish I knew what OTP meant…_

_Kitsunechibiko – He's beautiful in Draco's eyes…I dunno about yours… Thanks much, hon._

_Chapter Twelve_ **Twisted Lover**

Harry smiled, writing on a piece of parchment in his hand and showing it to Voldemort, who laughed softly at the words. "Yes, they're very much into one another." He said, nodding as they heard another thump and groan from above. Harry laughed and shook his head, then rested it in Voldemort's shoulder, sighing. Honestly he was a little pent up, the bastard wouldn't fuck him because he couldn't moan, and it was about time he did something about it. He blinked at his own thoughts. What the hell? Maybe Voldemort was tainting him…

He slid down Voldemort's body a bit more but the man didn't seem to notice, shifting slightly to accommodate him, his eyes getting more lidded as he got sleepy. He was resting on Voldemort's stomach when the man began to pay attention to him. "What are you doing all the way down there?" He questioned, blinking when Harry pulled back the waist band of his shorts, his pink lips forming a grin. Voldemort licked his own lips; who was he to say no to his wife? He grinned and watched hungrily as Harry rubbed and nuzzled against him playfully with his cheek until he was aroused properly, then leaned in, taking him so swiftly into his mouth all Voldemort saw was Harry opening his mouth, then his whole head covering him.

Voldemort yelled and threw his head back, surprised for a moment by the bold action. He waited for Harry to bob his head a bit, getting him nice and wet before he pulled the boy back and roughly pressed him to the mattress on his stomach, moving to his knees behind him. "I'm sorry love, have I been ignoring you?" He purred in his ear, leaning down to bite it softly. He pressed his fingers inside Harry for a moment then grabbed his hips firmly and pressed inside, groaning loudly. Harry trembled under him, his mouth open wide but soundless.

The moaning from above had stopped, but Voldemort wasn't worried. With Harry silenced and himself not being very loud, they wouldn't notice them. He moved against him steadily at first, reaching around Harry to grip him in his hand, stroking him in time with his thrusts. Harry leaned back against him, biting into the pillow under his face. Voldemort arched his back, the pace quickening, and he groaned ever so softly, coming near his peak.

"Hey guys, holy-"

"Uhhhnnn!" Voldemort pulled back, spraying Harry with his come just as Harry released all over his hand. He covered them both up as Remus started shutting the door, blushing hard. Harry sighed, lying against Voldemort's chest, completely mortified. Had they really NOT locked the damn door? Voldemort patted his head softly. "It's alright, love. We're married men. He should know better than to open the damn door like that… We'll talk about it with him in the morning."

Oh that was so not a conversation Harry wanted to have…

Oooo0000oooO

The next day Remus told them with a big blush on his face that he'd just wanted to say hello before they went to bed. Harry found the man to be pretty nice, but something seemed off to Harry about the man. He seemed…sick. He had bags under his eyes and all sorts of scars in various stages of healing, sort of long and claw like, like a whip mark.

Overall they seemed like a normal couple, however. Sirius and Harry became good friends, despite things being awkward at first. Sirius taught him some things about magic Voldemort had never had time for, and they actively played chess, and they both loved giving away the dirty parts of their relationships to each other. One night Harry walked past the two males shared room and he'd heard them talking, saying horrible things. Things Sirius had never mentioned before, when talking about his love life.

"I'll have to tie you up by your arms, in that case." Sirius spoke.

"I suppose so…it always hurts the next day when you do that." He sighed.

"Maybe…but it's for your own good, isn't it?" Harry frowned deeply. What was Sirius saying?

"Yes, I guess you're right. We won't have to use any pain spells, right?"

"Maybe…if I feel like it's needed. I'll decide depending on what's going on." Harry ran then, his heart hammering. Remus had sounded sicker than ever, and none too thrilled. It hadn't sounded very consensual to him. He shakily wrote out what he had heard and brought it to Voldemort in the study. The man blinked down at the paper and sat back, running his hand under his chin carefully thinking.

"Harry I think you should leave this alone." He said finally. He couldn't explain to Harry that Remus was a werewolf, it was a personal thing for the man, and something Voldemort only knew because he'd stopped the man from killing people one night years ago. "I think there's more to this then you seem to think." He was sure Harry had overheard them talking about what to do for the full moon with guests in the house. Honestly, Voldemort had another reason not to tell Harry Remus was a werewolf. He was curious to see how Harry would react to the presences of a werewolf so close by. The boy's signs of vampire in his blood was still small. He noticed a glaze of ruby in the boys eyes sometimes, when he was hungry, and his little fangs were so sexy. But for the most part the boy seemed pretty normal. He pulled the chair back and reached out, pulling him into his arms when he failed to seem satisfied by the answer.

"Leave it alone, it's not your business." He warned, stroking his cheek then leaned in to kiss him softly. Hopefully he'd see a change in his little vampire when the werewolf was awake in the house...He was excited to find out.

Oooo0000oooO

Harry didn't like Voldemort's simple answer; he wanted to know what was really going on with the two men. He was going to the kitchen from their room when he heard shouting in the very top floor of the tall house, just a few days later. He blinked up at back at his bedroom, then climbed the stairs, heading towards the noise. Above he heard thumps and slams as he got closer. He reached for the door knob, trembling. He felt hypnotized; he had to open this door. Something drew him in. He turned it and opened the door, letting out a silent yell(his lips parted but nothing that anyone else could hear came out) as a giant wolf pulled itself away from a large dog. The wolf was tied to the wall, thought the moment he saw Harry he broke his chains and ran towards hi, snarling. The dog barked and tried to get between, but was thrown away, hitting the wall and passing out. Harry turned and ran, jumping right off the stair case and towards the first floor the much faster, falling type of way, the werewolf jumping off after him. He was sure he was going to hit the ground, break a leg, then get eaten by the snapping creature, but suddenly he wasn't going down, but forward, away from the wolf.

Harry was shocked to find himself floating without a broom or a spell. The wolf hit the ground and growled, trying to jump and catch Harry. He got tired of it quickly and glanced at the open bedroom door on the first floor and Harry's heart hit his ribs like a cannon ball. Voldemort! He swooped down and grabbed fistfuls of the creature's hair, jerking him then going up. The wolf growled and jumped for him again, but he was quiet and swift, not making much noise, despite his weight. The animal went for the door again, and Harry looked around, heading for a large pot to throw, but it wouldn't be in time. The beast would walk into the room before he got to the pot. No, no, not his husband! Not his- "VOLDEMORT!"

The man jerked the door open in shock, pointing his wand at the werewolf and blasting him back before he could so much as snarl. "Harry, you screamed! You're…floating…?" He blinked up at the male, though looked back down with the werewolf growled. "Interesting reaction he had to you, Remus. But I think it is time we go. Harry!" The boy swooped down and grabbed Voldemort up with new strength he didn't know existed and went right out the window. They didn't go far before Harry had to let him down, though, his adrenaline wearing off.

"Wow…that wolf was Remus? So those scars really were claw marks…" Harry asked, blinking up at Voldemort, who grabbed his face and leaned in, kissing him lovingly. Harry smiled and kissed him back.

"I missed the sound of your voice." Voldemort whispered. "I don't know how the curse was broken like this… Harry." He drew him in close, stroking his dark hair.


	13. 52 Ways to Murder Anyone

_The Lady Morana – Yeah, no shit. I'll have reasons for him getting his voice back at that time in this chapter or the next… I'm doing an AU Remus/Sirius right now, if you're interested._

_Elfin69 – Hmm, probably think Voldemort finally went nuts like they always thought? Or maybe Dumbledore ran them all off._

_Fan-fan31 – Ha, that's a pretty funny sum of the chapter, actually…_

_Lover of the Dark – I actually looked up the writer you told me about, but they don't exist. I even tried "Natasha" and "nutasha" but nothing matched what you're talking about._

_Chapter Thirteen _**52 Ways to Murder Anyone**

"So me and Voldemort are blissfully married, and he has to leave the castle for a while. One day I hear a banging on the door and get up, expecting it to be him, and instead it was Dumbledore, who cursed me to be invisible and silent. When Voldemort came home Dumbledore looked just like me, and tried to take Voldemort to bed, but I stopped them. We got away just in time, and I was able to be seen again once I had flour thrown on me. But we couldn't figure out my voice. So we stayed with Lucius for a while, and Draco got married to Neville, and then we went to see Sirius and Remus, and Remus was a werewolf, and tried to get Voldemort, and I panicked and actually screamed Voldemort's name, and then we left and came here…" Harry wasn't a very good story teller, but he was happy to be able to talk.

The Weasley's had been happy and scared when they saw the two of them on the front porch, wet from rain but holding one another tightly. Voldemort stroked Harry's hair back gently now, leaning down to kiss his collar bone softly before pulling away. "We're close to the castle. I'm going to try and get a little closer and see what's going on, love." He told him. "I'll be back real soon." He assured the boy and left the house.

Harry stood and walked with Ron into the backyard, yawning softly. He was tired from all the traveling, though he had slept pretty well in the Weasley's house, snuggled up to Voldemort on the floor of their living room. "So what have you been doing, Ron?"

"Uhm, well." Ron blushed and smiled. "I met a girl." He told him and Harry smiled back.

"Really? Does she like you as well?"

"Maybe…she acts all smart, but she's really nice underneath it all. I want to you know, let her know I like her like that." He blushed and Harry nodded at the words.

"Sounds good." He agreed. "Why don't you just kiss her, then?"

"But I've never kissed anyone, what if I mess it up and she thinks I'm awful?" he scowled and Harry laughed.

"Everyone has to start somewhere. You could practice on one of your brothers."

"Okay, that's just wrong, Harry." Ron's face scrunched up at the idea. "What…about you? I could practice on you, right?" He looked around. "It's not really cheating…"

Harry blushed at the words, but nodded, he supposed it wouldn't be that big of a deal… He leaned forward and Ron met him, kissing him sloppily. Harry pulled back in disgust and frowned. "Try not to give me so much of your spit, okay?" Ron nodded and they leaned forward, their lips meeting once more. Ron wasn't too bad of a kisser, Harry thought. The girl would probably like it.

He blinked in surprise when Ron pulled him in close, but he let him, parting his lips to let the kiss go deeper, even though he knew he shouldn't. They both jumped apart at the sound of the gate opening and Harry turned to stare into Voldemort's face, swallowing. "V-Voldemort, this isn't what-" He didn't finish, his husband punched him in the face. He reached up to touch his bloody lip as Ron jumped up, angrily.

"You-you can't beat your spouse like that! We were just practicing!" Ron yelled, though he faltered, scared of the look in Voldemort's eyes. Harry pulled his hand away from his lip to look at the blood then up at Voldemort, who shoved Ron away and kicked Harry sharply in the stomach. Harry groaned as the man turned and walked away, anger practically radiating off him. Ron knelt down next to Harry, reaching out to stroke his cheek. "I can't believe he hit you…"

Harry frowned at the words, letting Ron nurse his bleeding lip. Voldemort had been angry but…he shouldn't have hit him, Harry knew that. He did feel bad for making him that mad, though. Oh, this was so fucked up…

Oooo0000oooO

"Voldemort?" Harry blinked down at the divorce papers shoved at him then up at him, feeling hot tears fill his eyes immediately. He hadn't thought Voldemort would come back, though when he had Harry had rushed to him, only to have these papers shoved at him! "Why? Can't we work it out?"

"Harry I'm not going to remain married to someone interested in others!" Voldemort snapped out, watching the Weasley family get up to leave the room quickly.

"I…I'm not interested in Ron. He wanted help kissing. I don't know, he's my friend! It wasn't going to go beyond that!"

"And yet he was holding you like that." Voldemort scowled and Harry sighed, looking down, tears sliding down his face. "Sign the papers, Harry."

"Fine!" Harry yelled, grabbing the quill from the man and throwing the paper's down on the table. "If I mean that little to you that you could beat me up and not listen to my side of the story, then I don't want to be married anymore!" He searched for his place to sign, but the tears made it hard. There he was, signing his divorce papers, crying, on a Saturday night. "You fucking bastard. What am I gunna do now without you? You fucking jerk, I love you…" He started to sign his name and Voldemort reached out to stop his hand.

"You still love me…?"

"Of course I do." Harry glared up at him. "Even if you beat me daily and never let me get off I'd still love you, Voldemort. Being away from you won't change it, either." He shook his head, jerking back when Voldemort suddenly tried to kiss him. "No…I can't do that yet…" He shook his head. "Burn the papers, give me some time…" He sighed and turned to go into the other room, leaving Voldmort alone in the room.

The older man sighed slowly. He was going to go bald at this rate. It was obvious his little Harry was hurt by his actions, he looked quiet pathetic with that bruise and wound on the edge of his mouth. Voldemort had just lost control when he saw Harry in another person's arms. But he had pressed marriage early, and Harry had been a young virgin. Perhaps he hadn't given Harry time to explore his sexuality enough.

He would have to make this mess up to Harry. Somehow.

Oooo0000oooO

"Hello, Lord Voldemort." Severus's deep voice rang out thickly, echoing in the lab area as he stirred his potion without missing a beat. "What brings you to the lair?" He smirked, looking up once he was done stirring the potion. He pulled out his steel rod, which sizzled like acid had been eating away at it.

"Severus, it has been a long time. Still making them deadly, I see." Voldemort looked down at the potion Snape had been churning then up at the man's face once more. "I was wondering if you had a potion that could cause male pregnancy."

"Pregnancy? No, I do not believe there is any magic that could get a male pregnant…" Severus shook his head and Voldemort frowned. "Why, do you wish you give your new bride a child?" Even with the time apart, Severus seemed to always know what was going on.

"Yes, but I suppose I can't." Voldemort frowned. "I upset him greatly, I wanted something to…strengthen our bond, I suppose."

"Hmm well, this is certainly no baby, but it might please him." Severus said, tossing a potion towards him. Voldemort read the front of it, confused.

"What good is this to me?" He asked in surprise.

"Double your pleasure double your fun…" Severus murmured and Voldemort's lips curled slowly.

"Oh Severus, I didn't know your mind worked in such ways."

"Shocking, I know." He replied dryly.

Oooo0000oooO

Harry headed down the hall way, reaching for the closet door handle, blinking when he heard a noise behind it. Mrs. Weasley had just sent him to the closet to get a few things for her, and he heard the noise. He tilted his head and opened the door slowly, gasping when he saw the Weasley twin's desperately making out before him, their pants around their knees and their groin's pressed together, hands groping here and there. He blushed bright red, looking at their shocked faces and swung the door shut again. He sighed and shook his head, turning to walk away from the door, looking up when Voldemort came up to him. "Harry, I have something to show you." Voldemort spoke.

"Really, I think I've had enough today…" Harry told him and Voldemort raised an eyebrow. "Never mind, come on." He turned and walked up the stairs with his lover, going into Ron's bedroom with him and locking the door. "What is it, you know I-" He closed his eyes as Voldemort kissed him, wrapping his arms around the other's neck, kissing him back. "Voldemort…"

"Shh, Harry." Voldemort led him over to the bed and sat on it with him. He pulled the potion out of his sleeve and drank it. Harry watched him for a moment, though he gasped and jumped back when Voldemort began to stretch. His whole body began to split and suddenly there were two of them sitting on the bed, just the same.

"What?" Harry said and gasped when the first one leaned in, grabbing his thighs to spread them and kiss him while the other moved around his back, stroking his rear and leaning in to lick his neck slowly. "Oh Gods, Voldemort!"

Oooo0000oooO

Harry jerked awake, finding himself laying on only one Voldemort, now. He blinked sleepily, looking around as Voldemort slid out of bed, putting his clothes on magically. "We're under attack, Harry." He told him, putting his clothes on as well as there was another boom and the house shook. "We're got to go. The Weasley's are gone, I felt them leave." He assured the worried boy. "It is time. He's making a move, so we shall as well. We've built up a few friends to help us, at least." He said, disappearing with Harry in his arms to the front of the castle they had left a month ago.

Harry looked around, seeing Lucius and Draco appear, then Neville appeared and stumbled across the ground, having to be caught by Draco. Harry smiled. He was learning magic quickly. Sirius arrived with Remus, holding hands and grinning. Remus looked much healthier now. A man with long dark hair and a big nose came as well, and he smirked at Harry in a strange way. Harry blushed and reached up to touch a bite mark/hickey on his neck. More wizards appeared and Harry realized it was going to be something like a war. He stood close to Voldemort nervous and unsure of what to expect. He looked up at his lover.

"Voldemort….I love you."

Voldemort leaned down and kissed his forehead softly. "Love you, too."

_Ha ha…_


	14. Ballroom Blitz

_Elfin69 – Voldy's got a temper._

_The Lady Morana – Maybe you're confused because of the missing scene. I plan to post Harry with the two Voldy's after this chapter as a little good bye, maybe you'll be less confused? Dumbledore had nothing to do with the beating. XD I started that story forever ago, never posted and Remus/Sirius action. I plan to here eventually. Been working too much on Flowers for the Weak to get around to it. XD_

_Chapter Fourteen_ **Ballroom Blitz**

"Hey." Harry said. It was the third hour of waiting around the castle, and he'd gotten a bit bored of the anticipation. He went to wandering through the crowd looking for someone to talk to instead. "Who is this?" He looked from Percy nodding to him in greeting to the boy standing next to him. The red head blushed bright red at the words and the brown haired boy grinned.

"Harry, you don't remember me?" He asked. "I'm Oliver Wood, I taught you how to play sports when you were a kid." He told him and Harry tilted his head, surprised.

"Oh, I remember you! You're here to help us?" He asked. "I didn't know you were a wizard."

"Well of course I never told you." Oliver said. "Yes, I'm here for Percy. Someone has to protect him." He smiled, wrapping his arm around Percy's waist, who blushed brightly then smiled, snuggling into the other boy.

"Oh I see." Harry said, nodding and smiling. He glanced back at Voldemort, still staring straight at his castle. He was about to turn away and move on to find Ron when Voldemort suddenly rushed forward into the castle. A wave of light rippled through the air above him and Harry realized there was some sort of shield around the castle. Voldemort broke through it and rushed inside, leaving everyone confused.

"Voldemort!" Harry turned and ran after his lover, jumping against the shield, which sucked him in, where it had tried to repel Voldemort. He glanced back, seeing the others unable to get through. He turned and went on, stepping into the castle.

It was quiet inside. His footsteps echoed up to the tall ceiling as he walked inside slowly, unsure of if he should go up or down to find his lover. He stopped between the two sets of stairs and looked around slowly. The castle seemed the same, candles burning mounted on the wall, the doors to the Great Hall opened slightly. "Voldemort?" He called out, his voice bouncing along the walls above his head.

"Harry." Harry turned to see his lover. "Come here." He opened his arms and Harry went towards him quickly, reaching out to grab Voldemort, watching in horror as he became Dumbledore. He jerked back and the man laughed, grabbing him up. "Hello, little Harry." He breathed. "Where is your lover now, hmm? You're all alone with me." He turned and pushed him up against the wall, holding him by his throat there. "Such a little fool you are, to come in here!" He raised his hand to curse Harry.

Voldemort wrapped his hand around Dumbledore's fist with elegant grace, seeming so slow to Harry. He watched Voldemort jerk him back by his arm and flip the old man all the way around, causing him to land on his stomach. Voldemort put a foot on him, and grabbed the back of his head with both hands as the man struggled, reaching down and twisting his neck to the side with a loud crack that echoed above them. All of this happened so slowly, Harry saw every tiny detail, the bits of blood flying from Dumbledore's mouth soared slowly, hitting the ground and making soft noises of splatter.

Harry fell to his knees, and when they touched the ground time stopped moving in slow motion. Voldemort rushed forward and hugged him, a small trickle of blood going down the side of Dumbledore's mouth. "Are you alright?" He asked Harry, who just sobbed in his neck.

Oooo0000oooO

"Oh my! Look at him! Gosh he even looks like you both!" Lily said, taking the baby into her arms and looking at him.

"We paid a hooker to use Harry's sperm." Voldemort said, laughing as he lover smacked him on his arm. "We just got lucky." He said with a shrug and Lily nodded, giggling and cuddling the baby gently.

"Aw, little Tom." She said. "So cute." She looked up from her grandson to Harry and Voldemort, their legs curled around each other's on the love seat, perfectly content. "So, I am actually very glad you guys showed up." She told them. "I have something very important to tell you, Harry. I recently-"

"Lily, where did my mini cauldron get to?" Severus turned to corner and looked at the group, raising an eyebrow. Harry's lips parted in shock and Voldemort smirked.

"Oh, dear. Hold off on that. Why don't you come sit with me?" She said.

"Dear?!" Harry yelled as Severus came to sit obediently. "Who is this guy, anyways?"

"Oh calm down, Harry." Lily sighed. "I met him in front of the castle when you guys were killing Voldemort. I came to make sure you were okay. And he was very helpful." She said, patting Severus's leg, who blushed slightly.

"But…but mom…"

"Now dear. It's alright. James is gone now, and he wouldn't mind."

"That's what you think." Harry mumbled, frowning at Severus. He reached out, taking baby Tom back and pulling him in close.

"Stop that. Come on, time for dinner." She said, getting up and heading into the kitchen, the men following.

Oooo0000oooO

"Draco, what the HELL is this?" Neville yelled, looking down at the blond haired blue eyed child looking up at him from the little cradle next to his and Draco's bed.

"Potter gave me a great idea for getting father off my back." Draco said, coming in behind him and wrapping his arms around his husband's waist.

"Getting some slut pregnant?" Neville yelled, trying to get away. "I can't believe you! You cheat on me, never tell me, then just bring your bastard home?"

"No, stupid. I gave her the stuff. She took care of it, popped him out, and I paid her. No sex involved. Come on, you know I wouldn't cheat on you." Draco purred, leaning in to kiss his neck softly, smiling as Neville began to melt. "Isn't he cute?"

"Yeah…" Neville sighed, looking down at the baby. "Is that what Harry did?"

"Nah, I think they just adopted theirs." He shook his head. "We should go meet with them sometime." He said softly. "Maybe our little Beauty will fall for their Beast?" He said and laughed softly, snuggling his neck with his nose. "Now let's show him to mum. We can tell her I got drunk and made a mistake and see if she falls over dead!"

Oooo0000oooO

"This is getting a bit awkward." Fred told his twin, who nodded in agreement. Ron was kissing his new girlfriend, Hermione, on the couch, while Percy and Oliver were doing the same in a chair across the room. Percy had just married Oliver, but the two lived in the Weasley house, working to get their things together enough to move away.

"Come on." The twins got up and walked away together, going to their own room, where they proceeded to go about their own making out in Fred's bed.

Oooo0000oooO

Remus giggled, running down the stairs quickly, Sirius's footsteps pounding behind him. He turned the corner sharply, nearly wiping out then took off, running into the kitchen and around the table. Sirius came to a stop on the other side, going left and watching Remus jerk right. He went right, and Remus headed left. "I'm going to get you!" Sirius cried, watching his lover laugh again. He dove over the table and Remus under, turning and fleeing back out of the kitchen, back up the stairs once more, Sirius following him quickly. He came to the end of the hall and Sirius jumped onto him, sending him to the ground. He grinned and turned the werewolf over, leaning in to kiss him roughly.

Remus laughed into the kiss, pulling back to breathe and laugh, panting between chuckles. "Oh God we haven't done that in years!"

"Hmm…you know what feels like it's been years?"

"And has only been a few minutes?" Remus raised his eyebrows and grinned, leaning in to kiss Sirus's pouting mouth. The man growled and began to ravish his naked body.

_I'm marking this as complete, however, I am adding a the voldy/voldy/harry scene after this very soon!_


	15. The Time I Screwed Two Voldemorts

_Elfin69 - What do you mean?! I'm writing Flowers for the Weak right now! Even if you don't like Twilight, you should give it a shot. It's not really anything like Twilight...XD And I (tried to) explain everything from Twilight for non-Twilight readers to understand. But if not, I'm going to post a big one shot Severus/Lucius zombie story eventually, and I think I'm going to do a Voldy/Harry (again) that isn't AU. Might post that today or tomorrow, it's all rainy and stuff, I have nothing to do but sit around and write._

_Maryna - I'm so sorry, hon! I totally fucked up! See, most of Beauty and the Beast was written a year ago, and I was going a whole different way with the story then! I just didn't go back and re-read, and I guess it all got confusing on you all. So my bad. I even confused my best reviewer (who hasn't reviewed yet! Don't leave me, Morana!) so I am really sorry to you and everyone else, Maryna. Here's sexy time to make up for it?_

_I'm creative with my chapter titles, don't you think?_

_Bonus Chapter_ **The Time I Screwed Two Voldemorts**

"Voldemort!" Harry gasped out as the Voldemort in front of him slid his hand up his shirt, squeezing a brown nipple playfully.

"Yesss, Harry?" The Voldemort behind him hissed and the other one chuckled softly, laying Harry out across the bed. Harry groaned softly as his shirt was taken off and the two Voldemort's licked their way up his stomach to his chest.

"This is...amazing..." He panted. He couldn't believe Voldemort could do something this wonderful with magic. He couldn't believe he hadn't done it before! He arched his back, wanting to get closer to those wonderful tongues, and both Voldemort's pressed him down to the mattress once more. One of them held him by his shoulders and the other dipped his head down, kissing the lick marks along his belly before grabbing Harry's zipper between his teeth. He pulled it down, then undid the button, ripping his pants from him and tossing them away.

"Mmm Harry...you're so beautiful." The Voldemort between his legs informed, stroking Harry's thigh's gently. He tugged down his underwear, smirking when he saw how hard and ready Harry was, so soon. How sweet. The Voldemort holding him down lowered his head and kissed Harry, who returned it hungrily, as the other Voldemort licked the underside of his dick gently.

Harry grunted and moaned, squirming against the touch, and he found his hips being grabbed and raised. Voldemort bent him until his toes touched the other Voldemort's back, then began to attack his rear with that wonderful tongue of his. Harry gasped and panted against Voldemort's lips, feeling totally over whelmed, and when the one kissing him reached down to stroke him, he lost it, yelling loudly as he came.

Both Voldemorts chuckled darkly and Harry found himself being picked up by one, while the other stood in front of him. "What are you doing?" Harry asked as his hips were raised, then gasped a moment later when Voldemort showed him just what he was doing. He pressed inside as the other Voldemort held him up and Harry felt like his spine was going to break from his legs being so high in the air. He cried out in pleasure as he took the man all the way in. He was tipped forward to the Voldemort inside of him and his eyes widened as he felt fingers join what was already inside of him.

"Wait, I don't think I can fit-Ugh!" Without warning the second Voldemort was pressing inside, at the same time using a relaxing spell with his hands to help Harry give just enough for the two of them. Harry clung tightly to the Voldemort that was inside of him first, unbelieving that he had double the Voldemort inside of him at once, now.

"You see, Harry." The two Voldemorts said together. "You don't need anyone else. All you need is me...and me..." Harry tipped his head back to kiss the Voldemort behind him, then leaned forward to kiss the other one. This is was so kinky and awesome.

"Would you fuck yourself?" Harry asked and the two chuckled again.

"Maybe next time, Harry." Voldemort (the one behind him) purred in his ear. He nipped it softly then the two began to move together, and Harry lost all sound at all. It was the most amazing feeling, having both of them moving in him at once, hitting him in places he didn't know existed. His toes curled and the two Voldemorts panted and moaned around him. The three of them didn't last long and Harry groaned as the two Voldemort's cried out together.

Harry grunted as the first pulled away, and then the next. He was laid on the bed and joined by both of them, laid out on either side of him. "That...was bloody amazing." He said. He turned to kiss one, as the other leaned down, kissing his shoulder softly. "Uhm...Voldemort...you wouldn't be willing to..." He glanced at the other one and smiled. The first Voldemort shrugged and leaned forward, catching his copied self on a hot kiss. Harry watched with parted lips as they held each other tightly, kissing hungrily, their tongues battling for dominance and neither winning.

"Happy, Harry?" Voldemort asked when he pulled away, both of them looking down at him.

"Very happy Harry..." Harry breathed, grinned and cuddling the original Voldemort, as the other disappeared. "Aw..."

"Don't worry, Harry. I dare say, he'll be back." Voldemort grinned at his happy husband and leaned down to kiss him once more.


End file.
